


If a Man Who Flew Like a Bird Fell in Love With a Man Who Swam Like a Fish... Where Would They Make Their Home? Alternatively, Our Eyes Make the Sea

by TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Captain!Bobby, Drunk Asshole!John, First Mate!Castiel, M/M, Tags May Change, When I'm less lazy I'll change the tags, mermaid au, mermaid!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile/pseuds/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is on some random ship because his dad wants to make amends. How does he do that? Well, when Dean expresses an interest in the sea, John sends a message to Captain Bobby, who puts First Mate Castiel in charge of Dean. Dean makes friends on the Fallen Angel but there's still a secret that keeps him from getting too close to anyone. He's a merman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean looked around the ship grumpily as he walked into the officers lounge. He was supposed to meet with First Mate Castiel and have them lead him around for his first boating trip.

He didn't want to be here. At all. But he had expressed an interest in swimming to his father a week ago, and his father (trying to get on his good terms since raising him and his brother drunk most of the time) had sent him to an old friend.

Bobby Singer was the captain of this ship and he had agreed that some time outside would be good for him. So now Dean was hunting for the friggin' first mate as the ship left the port behind him.

"Hey, have you seen the first mate?" he asked a girl he stopped. She blinked up at him.

"You mean Castiel? Yeah, I think he's in his office. Want me to take you?" she offered.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean smiled.

"Sure thing. I'm Charlie Bradbury!" She held out her hand. Dean shook it.

"Dean Winchester."

"Ah, the extra baggage," Charlie teased. "It's likely you'll be put to use cooking and cleaning and working the ropes with us. Bobby hates slackers."

"Fine. I'd probably kill someone if I had to wait in a cabin anyway," Dean smirked. Charlie led him down the stairs under the wheel and to the left.

"Okay, so Bobby's cabin is behind the wheel and ours is one big space down here to the right," Charlie explained. "You'll probably sleep here. We'll get you a hammock. Straight ahead is the mess hall. Castiel sleeps in his own room to the left. It's connected to his office."

"How come he gets his own room?" Dean asked curiously.

"He's the second in command," Charlie said, shrugging. "And he hates people."

Dean raised one eyebrow. "Great."

Charlie knocked on the wood door twice and called, "Castiel? You in here? We have a new guy that you're responsible for."

The door swung open and Dean forgot how to breathe for a moment. The man was stunning. Spiky black hair stuck up in random directions, eyes as blue as a clear sea, and tanned skin like a god.

The man was dressed in a puffy white shirt and dark brown breeches, which were tucked into brown leather boots. He had a burgundy sash for a belt, and a leather baldric as a holster for the sword at his hip. He was currently sliding on a tan, pirate-style frock coat.

"Who's the new guy?" he asked gruffly. Holy hell, his voice was sex itself, low and gravelly as anything.

"Dean. Dean Winchester," Dean introduced himself, licking his lips and holding out his hand.

The man squinted judgmentally at him, tilting his head slightly. Dean slowly lowered his hand, glancing at Charlie for help, who shrugged.

"I am the first mate, Castiel," the man finally said. He looked at Charlie. "Give the Marquardt beauty mask a tour. I must speak with Robert."

He brushed past them and they were left blinking. Dean looked at Charlie.

"Did he call me a beauty mask?"

"I have no idea," Charlie's eyebrows raised in confusion. "He's never said that before. Guess that means you're special."

"Hopefully in a good way," Dean muttered, biting his lip.

Charlie grinned. "Yeah, the next few weeks would suck if he already hated you. We should get going like he said. Don't want you getting lost."

"Thanks."

The next hour was walking all over the large wooden ship, introductions and greetings and titles blurring in his mind. They finally stopped in the mess hall and Dean collapsed over-dramatically onto a bench.

Charlie laughed. "If you're tired now, you're not gonna survive very long on this ship."

"Challenge accepted," Dean said, pumping his fist into the air above his head. "I'll help the fuck out of you guys. I hate being useless."

Charlie snorted. "You'll need some training then."

"Apparently it's my job to train him," Castiel said, appearing out of nowhere behind Charlie. She jumped and Dean banged his knee on the underside of the table. They looked at the first mate and he crossed his arms. "Dean. Let's go. Charlie, help the cook with dinner."

"Yes, sir," Charlie saluted jokingly and sent Dean an encouraging thumbs up as she left. "Peace out, bitches!"

Dean waved and glanced at Castiel to see his reaction to swearing. Castiel seemed used to it, and just stared at him. Dean's jaw clenched as he stared back, determined to show that he was tough enough for the guy.

"Please tell me you know how to swim," Castiel deadpanned. Dean blinked in surprise and caught the man smirking for a millisecond at his victory.

"Of course I know how to swim."

"Good. Tonight we won't have much time to train you so get dinner and try not to mess up anyone else's work."

Dean scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "I won't."

Castiel hummed and looked away. Dean wondered if that was a dismissal until Castiel said, "I don't know why you're on this ship, but I'm not treating you any differently than any of the crew."

"You better not," Dean said, crossing his arms. "I didn't come here to be pampered."

Castiel nodded and walked away. "Welcome aboard the Fallen Angel, Dean Winchester."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. He needed a fix before he could relax on this ship. As soon as Castiel was gone, he jogged up the stairs and onto the open deck. Looking around, he saw Benny working the wheel and a dark figure in the crow's nest.

He figured this was as empty as the deck was going to get and snuck around to the extra ropes at the back of the ship. As the lowering sun painted the sky red and purple, Dean tied one end of the rope to the bars of the railing and threw the other end into the water. He stripped his clothes and hid them in a corner.

Dean gripped the thick rope and swung himself over the railing, dropping as quietly as possible into the water below. Dean checked that no one had noticed his departure before holding his legs together and letting himself go.

The flesh of his legs connected and solidified, his bones shifted and reformed, scales grew over his skin, fins sprouted and flared in the water, and his neck opened in flaps to filter water.

The green-tailed merman dipped underwater and swam away.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel went into the crew's cabin and called, "Winchester! Get out here, we're starting your training."

There was no answer and he narrowed his eyes. Crew members scattered as he marched through the room, looking in all of the hammocks. He found a familiar head of dirty blonde hair and barked, "Dean!"

Dean jerked awake and almost fell out of his hammock. "What? Jesus fuck, who is it?"

Castiel tipped the hammock and Dean fell to the floor with a yelp. Some of the crew laughed as Dean sat up, rubbing his head.

"Dean, get up," Castiel ordered. He turned around and ignored the muttered swears from the man. "You said you didn't want special treatment just because you're a guest so this is me agreeing. You'll learn not to sleep in if you want to stay on this ship."

"What are you gonna do, throw me overboard?" Dean scoffed. Castiel stopped walking and raised one eyebrow, looking over his shoulder.

"Push me too far and find out," he challenged evenly, making his eyes do the thing that Charlie calls the Super Scary Piercing Gaze of Doom.

Dean gulped and stood up, looking down. Castiel smirked internally and led an obedient Dean Winchester out of the cabin and onto the deck.

"You were joking, right?" Dean asked, awkwardly grinning. Castiel looked at him with an indecipherable expression and shrugged.

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. Time to show you the ropes."

"Wait, what?" Dean blinked.

"Training," Castiel explained, setting his hand on the giant spool of rope. "Everyone on this ship knows how to work these. Every done something like this before?"

"My dad used to have a yacht and me and my brother would help. That count?"

"It's a good starting place. You know all of the knots?"

"Yep."

"Show me."

Dean sat on the spool and showed Castiel every expertly done knot in the book until Castiel was satisfied.

"You may need less training than I had thought," Castiel hummed. "That is good."

Dean preened a little and smirked. "I know what I'm doing."

"Really?" Castiel raised one eyebrow. He glanced up for a moment, thinking. "Hm. Whoever makes it up to the crows nest first wins."

"Wins what?" Dean asked, his competitive streak coming in full swing. It would be great to prove that he was better than this first mate.

"If I win, you have to clean everything. And I mean _everything_ ," Castiel decided.

"Alright. If I win, you follow my orders for a day," Dean smirked. Castiel nodded and they shook on it.

"Ready?" Castiel said once they were on opposite sides of the pole under the crows nest. "Go!"

Dean dug in his fingers and pulled himself up, never fully stopping and always pushing off with his feet. He had no idea if Castiel was above or below him so he pushed himself harder and faster. He finally flopped into the small crows nest, panting into the floor.

"You're faster than I expected," Castiel said. Dean looked up, shocked. Castiel was standing in front of him, leaning over the ledge and holding onto a rope. Just watching the wind make their dark blue flag flutter.

"H-how?" Dean gasped out, sitting up slowly with sore arms. "Can you fly or something?"

Castiel smiled and Dean's breath caught again. "Not quite. But this is usually where I am when I'm not in my office."

"That's cheating," Dean whined petulantly. Castiel rolled his eyes and helped him stand. He was very strong, even if he didn't look it. But Dean figured he should have expected that.

"This is a big ship," Castiel said nonchalantly. Dean looked at him questioningly and he continued, "It'll take a long time to clean inside and out."

Dean groaned. "Damn it." He scrubbed a hand through his hair and Castiel's eyes followed the motion.

"I never said you wouldn't have help."

"What?"

"Oh, not me. I have paperwork," Castiel clarified. "But I never said you couldn't politely ask others for assistance."

"Oh. Alright then." Dean figured this was a sign of goodwill. "How do we get down from here?" he asked, looking at the steep drop to the deck. Climbing down the post would be dangerous and slow.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Here, hold onto me."

"What?"

Castiel grabbed Dean's arms and wound them around his neck, staring blankly at Dean's rapidly flushing face.

"Hold on tightly."

"What are you-"

Castiel grabbed his rope again and jumped off of the railing altogether. Dean hollered and held on tighter, instinctively wrapping his bow legs around Castiel's hips.

Castiel tugged on the rope and it jerked, making his descent slow. He landed easily on the rocking deck and stood still, waiting until Dean stopped screaming.

"What the hell, man?!" Dean gasped, standing on shaky legs. He leaned over and put his hands on his knees, groaning. "You gotta warn a guy when you're gonna throw him off a platform!"

"Oh please, there was no throwing involved," Castiel murmured, patting Dean's back. "Are you okay though? Dean. Breathe."

"You bastard," Dean sighed, straightening up and punching Castiel in the shoulder. He hurt his hand more than he moved Castiel and filed away "rocks for muscles" under his steadily increasing knowledge of Castiel. It would go in the folder labelled "super strong".

"Are you alright, really?" Now Castiel was just concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean smiled reassuringly. Castiel watched him for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well. I'll be in my office. Have a nice day cleaning, Dean."

"Now you're just gloating. See ya, Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up, bitches?" Charlie greeted as she walked up to Dean and Ash, who were scrubbing the deck with vigor.

"Dean horribly lost a challenge to the man Castiel and he has to clean the entire ship," Ash supplied helpfully.

"Thanks," Dean said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth," Ash shrugged. Dean sighed.

"What was the challenge?" Charlie asked curiously.

"See who could climb to the crows nest first," Dean admitted glumly. The other two laughed.

"Dude, he practically lives up there," Charlie said. "He uses all those ropes to "fly" around the ship like a bird. I'm pretty sure that's how he shows off."

"The man's got mad strength," Ash nodded.

"Yeah, and he used that to jump off the freaking platform with me!" Dean told them, getting louder as he spoke. "No warning whatsoever!"

The others were silent for a long moment. They glanced at each other and Dean bristled uneasily. "What?"

"He flew with you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"Castiel doesn't fly with people. He only lets one other person even _in_ the crows nest," Charlie said slowly.

"Really? Who?" Dean's brow furrowed in confusion.

"His brother, Gabriel."

"You must be special," Charlie said, like she had when he had first met the first mate. It seemed to have more meaning now.

"No, I... He was just trying to scare me," Dean muttered, the tips of his ears growing hot.

"He _flew_ with you," Charlie repeated insistently. "That means something. Y'know what, I was wondering why he seemed happier."

"Shut up. He doesn't seem happier to me." Dean looked back at his brush and scrubbed harder, ignoring the other two.

"He's generally hard to read but he walks differently now. Like, more relaxed," Charlie speculated. "I mentioned you and he smiled. He doesn't _smile_ about _people_ , Dean."

Dean didn't respond.

Charlie sighed and said, "I guess I can help you guys clean."

"Really? Thanks," Dean said, grateful for the end of that conversation.

"It's also so I don't have to play poker with those idiots in the crew's break room," Charlie admitted.

"Poker? Now that I could win," Dean grinned.

"Got any money?" Ash asked. Dean's grin dropped.

"Uh. No."

Charlie snorted. "Good luck playing then. Unless you bet your body."

"What?" Dean's eyes widened.

"Only one girl on board that doesn't even like guys, us men get pretty frisky after so long without seeing land," Ash shrugged.

Dean looked disturbed. "Well damn." He shook his head and looked at Charlie. "So you don't like guys? That must be annoying on this ship."

"Right?" Charlie sighed over dramatically. "A lone female lost in a sea of stinking boys. Luckily, girls dig the whole pirate chick thing."

"Nice." Dean nodded and dumped water over the soaped area of the floor. "But I can guarantee I'm never betting my body to a bunch of guys."

"You don't like guys either?"

Dean paused. "I... Not usually."

"Ah," Charlie nodded sagely. "I understand. That's cool."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Love who ya love is my motto," Ash agreed. Dean grinned.

"Awesome."

"You three better not be slacking," said Bobby, who had walked up while they were talking. "All the bonding is great but I want this ship sparkling."

"Yes, sir!" the three bark together.

Bobby stopped and set a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself, got it? I don't wanna return John's kid in pieces."

"Got it," Dean grinned up at him. "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby nodded. "That's Captain Bobby t'you," he added gruffly before walking away.

"You've got all of the officers on your side!" Charlie teased.

"That just ain't fair," Ash complained.

"I do not," Dean replied, snorting. "It's not like all the officers are just standing here raining compliments."

"Good work so far, Dean," Castiel said as he walked past, probably on his way to speak with Bobby.

"You did that on purpose!" Dean called after him, blushing.

"What was that you were saying, Dean?" Charlie smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Dean rolled his eyes. "Are we done here or not?"

"I am at least," Ash said, standing up and brushing off his pants. "Gonna go see if anyone in poker wants a piece of me against their money."

"Gross," Dean and Charlie said together.

"Aw c'mon, everyone loves this," Ash said, grinning as he gestured at himself and his mullet. "Especially this bad boy. Business in the front, party in the back."

"You are so lame," Dean chuckled.

Ash flipped them off as he walked backwards and almost fell down the stairs. Charlie nudged Dean with her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey." Dean nudged her back.

They chatted away as they cleaned the rest of the ship, until it was time for Dean to clean the bathrooms.

"Sorry, but I am not dealing with a guy's bathroom," Charlie said firmly, shaking her head. "I don't even go in there. Castiel is willing to share his private one with me. We understand each other."

"Okay," Dean agreed. "Thanks for all your help, Charlie."

"Of course, Dean. I'll see ya later. Peace out!" She held up a peace sign and walked away.

Dean smiled. This trip wasn't nearly as bad as he had expected. The people were nice and he could help out. He hoped it would stay that way.


	4. Chapter 4

After Dean had finished cleaning the entire ship, he could certainly say he knew how to get around with his eyes closed. That tends to happen when you've scrubbed and scoured and washed every inch of it.

His arms were sore beyond belief and his knees hurt like anything, but he now knew secret places where one might want to hide their clothes while they were leaving them behind. For reasons.

In fact, those reasons seemed like the best idea to Dean right now. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and the crew with it. There was only Henriksen at the wheel and who Dean now knew was Gabriel in the crows nest on deck.

Dean once again hid his clothes in the nook at the back of the ship and threw the rope over the edge, shimmying down half of it before dropping the rest of the way.

"Damn, that feels good," Dean whispered, letting out a quiet moan as his aching knees disappeared into a tail and his arms were rendered mostly useless for swimming in this form.

Dean sank under the water and took a slow breath, testing his gills. He coasted slowly along the underside of the Fallen Angel, letting his undulating tail control the movement as his arms hung limp.

The massive ship rocked slowly with the waves above his head and everything was blue and silent. Well, nearly silent.

Dean turned when he heard the clicking of dolphins. A pod of four dolphins swam over, chattering curiously at him as they circled him.

"Fuck, I haven't done this in forever," Dean muttered, then hesitantly clicked his tongue and blew bubbles. He hadn't spoken to sea creatures in months.

The dolphins chittered and bumped their noses into his chest, tail, and arms. He stroked along their backs, careful to avoid their eyes.

They started a game of chase and barely avoided colliding with reefs and the underside of the ship as they scattered and reformed around Dean and each other.

Dean laughed and tucked his arms into his chest, spinning in tight circles until the dolphins did the same with wide smiles. It was adorable.

They popped up at the front of the ship and dived at the crests of the waves all along the sides, smacking each other with their tails. Dean laughed again and spit water in one's face. It spun around and splashed his face mercilessly with rough sweeps of its tail.

"Whoa, okay, I surrender!" Dean yelped, laughing and splashing back.

"Dean? Are you out there? Dean!" Castiel suddenly called. Dean froze and looked up. Castiel was standing at the back of the ship and looking around in confusion.

"Crap," Dean whispered. He swam at a human pace to the back, where Castiel could see him but not his tail. "Uh, hey, Cas! What- whatcha doing out here?"

Castiel frowned and leaned slightly over the railing. "I couldn't sleep so I was walking around. What are you doing out here, Dean?"

"Um."

The pod of dolphins thought that Dean had forgotten them and decided to make a poorly timed reentrance, swimming around Dean and poking at him again.

"Are those dolphins?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Dean admitted, flushing brightly. "They, uh, just appeared and thought I was their friend."

"You should be flattered."

"Huh?" Dean's eyebrows raised.

"Dolphins aren't that playful with just any human," Castiel explained, leaning even closer. He looked like he was going to fall off of the railing. "You must be special."

"Why does everyone say that?" Dean muttered. "I'll, um, be right up. I just gotta..."

Castiel nodded slowly, obviously very confused. Dean turned to the dolphins and clicked his tongue a few times, roughly explaining that he had to go. They chattered back and he had to pet them all one more time before they left, diving and resurfacing every few feet.

Dean looked up at Castiel and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I, um, I'm not wearing any clothes. Can you get them? They're right in that corner there..."

As Castiel went to go get them, Dean turned his tail back into legs and flattened his gills into a smooth neck as quickly as possible. He had to tread water until he saw Castiel's head of unruly hair pop back over the edge.

"I will leave your clothes here and you will see me in my office after you are dressed." Then Castiel was gone.

Dean muttered every expletive he knew as he climbed the rope back onto the ship. He dressed hurriedly and shook his wet hair so it didn't fall into his face as much.

He silently shuffled down the stairs under a confused Henriksen and padded to Castiel's office, mourning the clean floorboards being covered in his wet footprints.

Dean took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the closed door. He heard a quiet "Enter" and opened it slowly. Castiel was signing something, and pointed with the black feather of his pen at a chair in front of his desk.

Dean stood in front of it, not wanting to get it wet. He really should've brought a towel.

Castiel finally looked up and blinked. "Dean."

"Cas," Dean nodded awkwardly.

"Why were you out so late?" Castiel stood up and smoothly shrugged out of his frock coat. The sight made Dean forget his lie. Forget everything, really.

"Uh, I just... couldn't sleep," he said, trying not to make it sound like a question. "Yeah. And the, um, swimming was a way to relax."

"And the dolphins?" Castiel asked as he unbuckled his baldric and set in on the table. He looked up at Dean through his lashes, who froze like he just had a bucket of water splashed in his face.

"The dolphins just swam up to me," he said honestly. "They just wanted to play, I guess."

Castiel hummed and nodded. "Do you plan to swim at night again?"

Dean knew he couldn't lie about that. "Yes, sir."

Castiel shrugged. "Just be careful that you aren't left behind. The ship is still moving and you might be separated from it."

Dean stared blankly at him. "Huh?"

Castiel looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "What, were you expecting me to tell you not to?"

"Um. Yeah."

Castiel smiled just a little and Dean felt his heart beat a little faster. "I won't. I used to do that, in fact. Just be alone for a while, be who I really am in the waters."

Dean suddenly had a thought. 'Holy crap, is Cas a merman too?!'

"Really? Are you- uh. Do you... do you feel, er, different in the water? Like, not in a bad way. Just... different?" Dean tried for casual and failed about the worst anyone could ever fail to be casual.

Castiel was watching him curiously. "Do I feel different in the water?"

"Yeah, different like..." Dean had no way of describing it without giving away that he was a merman. "... different," he finished lamely.

"Are you feeling okay, Dean?"

Dean exhaled sharply and ran his hand through his hair, which was still damp. "Yeah, I'm fine. Never mind. I'm going to bed. And you probably are too. Which is why you were gonna change. Right. Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean..."

Dean escaped and went into the group cabin, sighing quietly. So either Castiel was a merman or a fantastic liar. Most likely, he just thought Dean was weird.

Awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean, along with the rest of the crew, woke up to someone screaming outside. Castiel and Bobby came running in, fully dressed and with swords and pistols hanging off of their baldrics and in their belts.

"The Devil is coming!" Bobby boomed. That sent everyone around Dean into a frenzy.

"Get your weapons and load the cannons!" Castiel shouted. "Prepare for battle! We have no idea what they're here for!"

"What the hell is going on?" Dean gasped as the cabin writhed with running bodies.

Charlie shook him until he got out of his hammock. "The Devil is here," she muttered, tying her hair up in a ponytail and sticking a bunch of swords and guns into her belts and pockets. Her eyes were wide and her face pale, her jaw clenched with tension.

"What does that mean?" Dean demanded. Charlie looked at him gravely.

"It means you get all of the weapons you can hold and you get on deck," she said. Then she was in the crowd of people pouring out of the room.

Dean grabbed two guns and a nearby sword and ran after them. Garth was by his side, whimpering and gripping a sword until his knuckles were white.

"Hey, what's this Devil thing?" Dean asked.

"A pirate ship," Garth gasped out. "Our enemies, led by the Scourge of the Seas, Lucifer. They always take the treasure we found first and kill us on sight."

"Treasure we found fir..." Dean blinked and almost tripped on the stairs. "This is a pirate ship?"

"It certainly isn't a navy ship," Garth chuckled weakly. "Come on, we have to defend the Fallen Angel."

Dean shook his head. Alright, he may be among pirates, but they were all his friends. That means he'd defend them to the death. "Okay. Let's do this. For our friends!"

Garth took a deep breath, nodded, and grinned. "For our friends! These jerks won't beat us!"

Dean grinned proudly back. "Right! Good for you."

They lined up with the others along the outer railing of the deck, weapons facing out. Dean scanned for Castiel and found him standing at Bobby's side behind the wheel.

Castiel's face had the marble stillness of an angel, his stance angry and ready to attack. He was going to fight to the death for the ship. Dean fell for him all over again.

Bobby pulled a gun out of its holster and shot it into the air. Everyone looked at him. He ordered in a loud, gruff voice, "Don't attack until I say so! We need to know why they're here! And if this is my last fight... I'll miss all a' you idjits."

There were murmurs of similar sentiments and he cleared his throat. "Now watch yourselves and don't do anything stupid!"

Gabriel shouted from the crows nest, "They're coming up on our starboard!"

The side Dean was facing. Awesome. The entire ship was silent and tense as they watched the bigger ship slide up beside them, a gleaming wooden sculpture of a demon leering at all in its path.

The massive ship stopped next to them and there was a complete silence other than the waves smacking the sides and the creaking of wood settling.

"Well, hello there, angels!" came a young, male voice from behind the wheel. The voice moved down the side of the ship but its owner was hidden from view by the beefy men lining the railings. "Fancy meeting you here! How has your day been?"

"Whaddaya want, Lucifer?" Bobby demanded.

A blonde head of hair appeared in a break of men. The blonde man stepped up onto the plank and walked out to the edge, making it bob slightly.

He was dressed in all black gear, his blue shirt and dark breeches covered in black leather holsters and straps. A black frock coat stopped just past the edges of his black leather boots.

Dean wondered why he shouldn't just shoot the guy where he stood. But he realized that shooting their leader would make the larger crew kill them. And Lucifer knew it.

"I want the merman," Lucifer said plainly. There was complete silence. Dean felt the blood drain out of his face. How did he know? Why did he want him? What was he supposed to do?

"We don't know what you're talking about," Castiel responded lowly, but his voice carried across the divide easily.

"Castiel!" Lucifer greeted brightly, bouncing the plank faster. "It's good to see you again! How's my little darling?"

Dean looked back at Castiel, who scowled and snarled, "I'm not your little darling anymore, Lucifer. Why are you here really? Everyone knows merpeople are a myth."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, angel," Lucifer responded. "Merpeople are real, and fetch a high price on the black market. So give him to us. I don't wanna have to hurt you."

Dean couldn't hear anything after that over the pounding in his ears and the trembles in his spine. He couldn't go with those people. But could he really damn all of his friends to death?

He couldn't. Dean just couldn't. He would not let his friends die if he could prevent it. Not Castiel. Not Charlie. Not Bobby or Benny or Garth or Ash or even Henriksen. He knew what he had to do.

Dean stepped forward, glaring at Lucifer, and opened his mouth.

"I'll go!"

Heads turned. The crew gasped. His friends' eyes widened in shock. But Dean paused. _He wasn't the one that said that._ Then who-?

Garth stepped forward, trembling more than ever. "I'll go," he repeated loudly.

" _Garth_?" Dean said incredulously.

"I'm sorry for lying to everyone," Garth said, tears leaking as he looked over his friends. They cried out to him but Lucifer swung over on a rope, snatched him, and leapt back to his own ship.

"Let him go!" Dean roared. The crowd surged forward. Garth was still their friend and they would save him.

Lucifer grinned at Garth, who sobbed, and cut his throat with a dagger. Everything stopped. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the corpse of Garth Fitzgerald's legs slowly morphed into a short, sandy-colored tail.

Dean's eyes burned. He pulled out his gun and aimed at Lucifer. Eight of his crew aimed back and he growled as he stuffed his gun back in its holster.

"Leave, Lucifer," Castiel said tightly. "You've got... what you came for."

"That's true," Lucifer agreed. He flicked his wrist and two of his men dragged Garth's body away. "I'd rather not die before I cash in this thing. Toodles, Castiel! I'll always be there for you~" He smirked deviously and hopped back up to the steering wheel.

The Devil pulled away and left the Fallen Angel with low spirits.


	6. Chapter 6

All of the crew of the Fallen Angel were talking about something. Some were murmuring about a kind of funeral for Garth; some were whispering about how he had secretly been a merman; some were growling about how the Devil should be brought down.

But Dean was silent. Whenever he heard Garth's name he felt sick. And it didn't help that people were speculating on the existence of merpeople like they needed to be studied and dissected and held in tubes to be stared at. Garth didn't deserve people focusing on his tail when they should be focusing on his personality.

So Dean didn't swim at night any more. He didn't want to be remembered as The Other Merman. He wanted to be remembered as Dean Winchester if he died on this ship.

But three nights after the Devil had killed his friend, Dean went for a walk. He slowly shuffled along the edge of the ship, lost in his thoughts as he stared into the ocean. His hand trailed along the banister.

Dean knew it wasn't his fault, but he felt like he really should've known. Garth hadn't seemed like the type to keep secrets very well, but what did Dean actually know about him?

All he knew was that Garth liked making his own marionette shows, and spent his free time whittling loose wood into puppets. Garth would give you a hug whether you wanted one or not, especially when he sensed you needed one.

Garth had even done impressions of the captain sometimes, and it was both annoying and endearing when the shrimp's voice would go deeper to swear. One time Bobby had caught him in the middle of a "Balls!" and cuffed him on the back of the head.

Dean's fingers ran over a chip in the banister and he stopped to stare at it. Garth had caused that little indent, when he had swung a blunt sword at a man who was heckling Charlie. He had missed, but the man got the message, and Charlie had been the one to initiate the hug.

Dean heard a quiet rustling of a coat and turned around, shaking off the memory. Castiel was there, one arm still wound in ropes connected to the beams high above them.

"I assume you couldn't sleep either?" Castiel asked quietly. Dean nodded. Castiel looked down for a moment, then held out his hand. "Let me show you something."

Dean nodded and took his hand. Castiel led him over to the tall post under the crows nest and they silently climbed up together. When they reached the top, they stared at each other for a long moment.

Castiel blinked first and glanced around at the sky and the sea. He moved to the side of the platform and watched for Dean's reaction.

Dean glanced at him questioningly, then looked up and gasped softly. The sky was completely clear of clouds, making every star shine brightly in yellow or white or blue. The sky itself was a dark blue, fading into navy or black in some places.

The ocean beneath reflected all of the stars, making it an endless canvas of twinkling lights in a blanket of darkness. There were two full moons now, the one on the bottom rippling with the waves. Dean looked up at it in awe, and whispered, "It's beautiful."

He missed Castiel staring at his face with a soft expression, smiling a little as he murmured, "It is."

They watched the stars for seconds, minutes, hours, whatever. Castiel pointed at a few stars and mumbled their constellation names, making Dean even more awed. Whether of Castiel or the universe in general, it left the same warm feeling in his gut.

Eventually they had to return to their cabins to sleep, however. Castiel wound ropes around his arms and waited for Dean to hang onto him.

"Cas, can we... Can we fly?" Dean tentatively asked. "If it's okay and it won't hurt you. I've just always wondered what it was like and..."

He trailed off. Castiel smiled knowingly and nodded, tying another rope around his waist. He pulled Dean closer by the hips and tied their waists together.

"You still need to hold on," Castiel warned him, sounding a little breathless as he gazed into Dean's mossy eyes. Dean nodded mutely, seeing how the stars reflected in Castiel's bright blue eyes.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, took a deep breath, and then they were falling. He inhaled sharply and clutched tighter, but Castiel held his arms out and slowed their descent.

They didn't land yet, though. Castiel tilted his body and they swung back up to about 3/4ths of the way up to the crows nest. He shifted his weight and they were sailing around the ship, reaching over the open water and then fluttering through the sails.

Dean looked around them wide-eyed, then focused on Castiel. The man's hair was blowing back and Dean understood why he had bed head most of the time. Castiel looked confident and serene, not hesitating in the slightest as he manipulated various ropes to send him through the air even with an extra person.

The ride ended too soon and they were dropping lightly behind the wheel, where Charlie was standing. It was obvious she had been watching them. Dean untied himself from Castiel and bid them goodnight, walking on only-slightly-shaking legs to the crew cabin.

When he fell asleep to the rocking of the ship and Andy's snoring, he dreamt of being the merman Lucifer had captured and Castiel flying in to save him, wings taking place of ropes.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the Fallen Angel stopped at Tortuga. Dean woke up to excited clamoring above deck. He groaned and rolled over, balancing with practiced ease not to fall off of his hammock.

He got ready and paused on the deck, looking out over the land. He saw a pool not far from the shore, deep enough that most people couldn't see into it, if they didn't disregard it entirely.

But first, a drink. Or twenty.

He had been to Tortuga before, a few times with his brother while they were dragging their dad away from the bars. It seemed to be his favorite island when it came to random disappearances.

Dean followed the bulk of the crew into a tavern and they cheered at their temporary stay on land. There were also toasts to Garth, and Dean figured these guys were the good kind of pirates.

Dean spotted Charlie in the middle of a small group of women, flirting as she swung her arms around their necks and laughed. Their eyes met and she winked, to which Dean raised his thumbs and grinned.

And so Dean relaxed and partied with his friends. He had his arms around Castiel's and Gabriel's necks, he and Gabe drunkenly singing while Castiel blearily giggled, when another hand clamped onto Dean's free shoulder. He spun the trio around, stumbling and laughing, to face the newcomer.

And stopped cold.

"Dad?" he whispered. His father, John Winchester, was glaring at him, drunk and angry and not about to let Dean go any time soon.

"Dean," he growled. Dean noticed Gabriel pulling Castiel away, relieved but also scared to be alone with his father.

"Um, what are you doing here, Dad?" Dean asked slowly, wondering if Sam was anywhere around. If he could find a way to contact him, they could drag John away before he started a fight.

"What's it look like, fish for brains?" John hissed. Dean tensed up. His father had slurred the insult, but someone listening might be able to understand what he was implying.

"Dad, I think you've had too much alcohol again," Dean fake-laughed. He set his hand on his shoulder to try to steer them out of the vicinity.

"Don't touch me, salt sucker," John rumbled angrily. Dean's gaze darted around. He was getting some looks for basically holding up a grown man but, hey, it wasn't that uncommon.

"Dean? Is this your father?" Castiel tentatively asked, appearing behind Dean. The merman jumped and looked over his shoulder.

"What, no, well yeah, I mean," Dean stammered. "Yes. This is John Winchester, my dad."

"Who's loverr boy here?" John slurred suspiciously. Dean grit his teeth but Castiel was unperturbed.

"I am Castiel, the first mate of the Fallen Angel," he greeted, holding out his hand. "Your son is my charge during his time upon my ship."

John grunted. "He's prob'ly spent more time 'round the ship than on it."

Castiel squinted slightly. "I don't understand."

"Dad, we should get you out of here," Dean interrupted loudly, his heart racing.

"What, so you can drown me with your slimy tail? Get out of here!" John snarled. He shoved Dean roughly and stumbled away, swearing as he went.

Dean sighed. So much for his dad's plan for making it up to him and Sam. Speaking of, where was Sam? He hoped somewhere back in Barbados.

"Does your father normally see people as fish when intoxicated?" Castiel's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"He thought you had a tail," Castiel said evenly. Dean shrugged stiffly.

"Dunno. I have to get some air. I'll see ya later."

Dean hurried outside, feeling Castiel's stare follow him. He headed to the pool he had found earlier, hid his clothes in an easily reached nest of vines, and slid into the dark water.

He calmed down as everything fell silent. The top of the pool rippled and made the orange of sunset twist and wind into different shades.

Once he was fully shifted, Dean let out the rest of his air and welcomed the tickling of water passing through his gills. He idly wondered if his sobriety came from the shift, the shock of the cold water, or the slap to the face that was a dad encounter.

Dean sank to the bottom and used his tail to burrow mostly under the sand, only his shoulders and his biggest fin free. The sand was still warm from a day in the sun but was rapidly cooling down for the night.

He wondered over Lucifer's words to Castiel, not for the first time. They obviously knew each other. Possibly intimately. Dean's fingers curled into fists. They knew each other very possibly intimately.

Dean let out a sigh and blew bubbles. He watched them spin to the surface, blinking slowly. He fell asleep in the sand on the bottom of the pool, literally drowning out his problems for the night.

When Dean woke up early the next morning, it was to a loud splash above him. He blinked his eyes open and jumped. He realized he was still mostly buried in the sand and shook his arms loose.

At the same time, his wrists were grabbed by the thing that has caused the splash. He panicked and struggled against it, his gills flaring as he did the underwater equivalent of hyperventilating.

"Dean!" the thing shouted, recognizable even through the flurry of bubbles. Dean's head snapped up to look at it and he froze.

"Castiel?!" he yelped. The first mate of the Fallen Angel pulled at his wrists insistently, eyes wide and mouth letting out bubbles as he tried to say something. "Cas, what are you- Get back to the surface! You can't breathe!"

Castiel obviously couldn't understand him, so basically the scene was two grown men, one mostly covered in sand, yelling at each other at the bottom of a pond.

Dean shook the sand off of himself, using his tail to toss it up to hide Castiel's view of him. He then held Castiel around the waist and shot them to the surface with strong sweeps of his tail.

They broke the surface gasping and wildly confused. Castiel spluttered and rubbed at his eyes with the hand not desperately grabbing Dean's shoulder.

"Dean!"

"Cas?"

"Dean?"

"Cas!"

Dean dropped them on the sand around the pool, looking around. No one was around, probably because it was just beginning to be dawn. So he had been asleep for two, three hours at most.

Castiel coughed up water and Dean patted him on the back, taking deep, human breaths of air with him. Castiel finally stripped off his soaked coat and flopped on his back, looking at Dean's face dazedly.

"Cas, what were you doing?" Dean asked before Castiel could say anything. Castiel groaned.

"I thought you were drowning, if not unconscious or dead already," he said, trying to look at the water.

Dean set a hand on his chest and pushed him back down so he wouldn't see his tail. He could only hope he hadn't noticed his gills. "So you just jumped in?"

"It was an instinct," Castiel defended, struggling against Dean's palm. "How long were you down there before I got in?"

"Uh," Dean bit his lip and oh, look, apparently that distracted Castiel from his struggle. "A few minutes. I was just testing how long I could hold my breath."

"I was looking for you after you left," Castiel said, sitting up against Dean's urging and looking around. "You had been gone for a while so I-"

He stopped. Castiel's eyes widened and Dean swore. He dipped back into the water even though he knew it was too late.

"Cas..."

"You're a merman," Castiel whispered. He moved closer and Dean flinched away. Castiel paused, stopping at the edge of the water. "You're a merman, Dean."

"Yes, I realized that," Dean muttered, hiding up to his eyes in the water.

"You can breathe underwater," Castiel clarified when Dean didn't lift his mouth for air. Dean nodded and he continued awkwardly, "Ah. I see. Then my worry was unnecessary. And I... jumped in for no reason."

Dean slowly nodded. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Dean started laughing. Castiel jumped.

"Y-you kept pulling my wrists and yelling _something_ , but I didn't understand, so I woke up to you babbling and pulling on me!" Dean laughed. "I was so freaked out!"

" _You_ were freaked out?" Castiel muttered, a grin tugging at his lips. "I glance into a pond and see your face in the middle of it, the rest of you gone! And when I jump in, you start babbling at _me_ and wiggling around!"

"Okay, yeah, that would freak most people out," Dean conceded, pushing up onto his hands, which were balanced on either side of Castiel's thighs. "But you just refused to go up and breathe! I had to pull you up!"

"Yes, after spraying sand in my eyes with your-" And here Castiel faltered, as if remembering that he wasn't talking to a human. "-tail."

Dean bit his lip. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He started to go back underwater but Castiel gripped his shoulder and held him up.

"You have gills," he observed calmly, grabbing Dean's jaw and tilting his head side to side.

"Yeah, that's how I do the whole breathing underwater thing," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Can you let go of my face?"

"Oh. Right. My apologies." Castiel let go and Dean smiled nervously. He realized he was still supporting himself on his hands, face very close to Castiel's, and his tail only half in the water.

"So I guess the cat's outta the bag," he said weakly. Castiel nodded and looked between them. Dean rolled to the side and took a deep breath. "Well, no point in hiding it then. This is my tail."

Castiel looked at the green tail in a awe and made mental notes. Dark green, glittering scales with lighter green, mostly translucent fins. No sign of where Dean's knees were, making the movement when swimming more fluid.

"It's... amazing," Castiel breathed. Dean blinked and his fins flared.

"Really?" he blurted. "That's not what I expected to hear."

Castiel tilted his head. "What did you expect to hear?"

Dean looked away and flushed. "Abomination. Unnatural. Hideous."

Castiel frowned. "But you're beautiful," he said bluntly.

Dean's mouth opened and closed a few times before he could form words. "That- that's not- I'm not a girl!" He tried to stop the flushing in the tips of his ears in vain.

"No, but you're beautiful," Castiel insisted, rolling over onto his side to face the merman. "Quite frankly, more beautiful than most women here."

Dean looked away and felt his whole face flush. "Shut up, Cas."

Castiel tilted his head for a moment, then smiled. "You're blushing, Dean."

"Shut up. I don't blush."

They were silent for a long minute, just staring at each other. Dean bit his lip and moved so his tail was in front of him, nodding slowly at Castiel's questioning look.

Castiel slowly reached out and set his hand on Dean's waist, feeling where skin molded into scales smoothly. He dragged his hand down and delicately ran his fingers over the fins he passed.

The muscles in the tail were obviously strong, and Castiel speculated momentarily where they came from. He smoothed over the rest of the long tail and traced the lines in the biggest fin at the bottom.

Dean inhaled sharply and he looked up, worried he had hurt the merman. But Dean had his eyes screwed shut and was biting his lip hard, tilting his head back and stopping a small noise that came from his throat.

Castiel scooted slightly away to hide his growing erection and cleared his throat. "Thank you for letting me touch you, Dean," he rumbled.

Dean opened his eyes and swallowed thickly, nodding. "Yeah, 'course." He sat up on his elbows and sighed. "So what happens now?"

Castiel smiled. "Now we get back on ship and wait for the rest of the crew."

Dean shrugged and nodded. "Sounds good. Can you, uh, get my clothes from there?" He pointed and Castiel walked over to it, brushing sand off of his pants. They were still wet, and clung to his form in a way that had Dean's tongue dragging along his lips without his permission.

Castiel handed Dean his clothes and smirked. "So when I caught you almost a week ago, you were swimming with dolphins."

Dean grinned and nodded. "Yep."

"That must've been fun."

They chatted lightly as Dean changed and dressed (after telling Castiel that it wasn't normal to watch someone dress and to turn around damn it) and they went to their separate rooms for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual, sorry!

Dean was in the mess hall the next morning, alone, when Castiel trudged in. Castiel's hair was more messy than normal and he was squinting through bleary eyes. He was without his frock coat and baldric, dressed only in his white shirt, dark breeches, and heeled boots.

First Mate Castiel in the mornings was a bit of a legend. He was an absolute zombie, and it probably didn't help that he had been up all night getting drunk.

Dean watched silently as Castiel shuffled to the kitchen and back, flopping in the seat opposite Dean. Now he was a zombie with a meat and cheese sandwich.

"Heya, Cas," Dean greeted easily enough. Castiel grunted back and he smiled a little.

Unfortunately, Castiel had sat directly in a beam of sunlight. He squinted further and Dean wondered if he could see.

"You can move, y'know," Dean said quietly, aware of both of their hangovers. Castiel groaned in the back of his throat noncommittally.

Castiel stopped chewing and waved for the cook, who immediately came over. In his well-known I'm-still-asleep rasp, Castiel ordered, "Tell whoever's steering to change our direction by 15 degrees starboard."

The cook shared a look with Dean, equally confused, but agreed and hurried off. And Castiel just sat there. Squinting. Chewing. Waiting.

And then, ever so slowly, Dean realized the blazing spot of sunlight was sliding off of Castiel's face and onto the wall behind him. After a moment it cleared his face and Castiel blinked a few times.

The beauty of what Dean just witnessed began to sink in and he gaped, overwhelmed. Castiel had just redirected a couple dozen people and a ton of wood to get the sun off of his face while he ate his sandwich. Dean was in awe.

Castiel ate his sandwich as if nothing had happened and Dean was terrified for a moment that the pure brilliance of Castiel's own genius may escape the man, that he may never appreciate the epic awesomeness of his own laziness.

But between one bite and the next Castiel paused, looked directly at Dean, and gave him the faintest, slyest grin before continuing his zombie sandwich.

"Damn," Dean breathed. He really shouldn't have been turned on by that, but Castiel had so much power. He wondered what other kinds of power Castiel had.

Castiel snorted quietly, looking a little pleased with himself.

"Castiel, Dean," Bobby called shortly from the bottom of the stairs. "In my office when you're done."

"Yes, sir," they responded. Mostly Dean, as Castiel was relearning how to words. After they finished their breakfasts, they walked up to the cabin behind the wheel and knocked on the door.

Castiel rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and then ran his fingers through his hair, getting a little more presentable. Dean didn't let himself wonder what Castiel's hair might feel like in his fingers.

The heavy door creaked open and Bobby grunted at them. Castiel grunted back (Dean guessed they both knew he was pre-speaking still) and stepped inside when there was room, glancing over his shoulder so Dean would follow.

The large door closed behind them and Dean's eyes had to adjust to the darkness. There were candles and lanterns, though, mostly centered around the old maps on the desk. Bobby gestured at the maps and they stood around the desk, peering down at the yellowing papers.

"The Devil attacked us here," Bobby said, getting right to the point and tapping an area of water. His finger slid to the nearest island, Tortuga. "Then we stopped in Tortuga four days later. We assumed Lucifer would've traded the merman there by then."

Dean's eye twitched and his hands clenched into fists. "Garth," he interrupted. Bobby and Castiel looked at him. "Excuse me?" Bobby said.

"His name was Garth, not The Merman," Dean growled, glaring at the captain, who sighed. Castiel leaned closer and brushed his knuckles over Dean's wrist, both as a comfort and a warning.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Bobby apologized, looking tired and older than normal. Dean felt a little bad. The captain must have seen plenty of deaths in his life. "They would've traded Garth by then. We have no idea where they would've gone afterwards, though."

"Barbados," Castiel muttered, clearing his throat of the last of its sleep-induced dragging. He didn't meet their eyes though.

"Barbados?" Dean repeated in disbelief.

"How would you know that?" Bobby asked.

Castiel stared at his boots. "I just know. Lucifer always goes to Barbados after a good plunder."

"Barbados?!" Dean said again, alarmed.

"But how can you be sure he will?" Bobby prodded his first mate, who pressed his lips together and frowned.

" _Barbados_?!" Dean yelped.

Bobby and Castiel finally paid attention and glared at him, barking, "Yes!"

Dean looked at them with wide eyes. "My younger brother, Sam, he's in Barbados."

Castiel stilled, his face going pale, but Bobby snorted.

"So what?" the captain said. "We don't know for sure Lucifer will be there, and even if he is, yer brother isn't going to meet him."

"Captain, we should get Dean's brother from Barbados," Castiel said quietly. He was looking at Dean with horror, and that just doubled Dean's fear for his little brother.

"Why the hell are you so worried about Lucifer in Barbados?" Bobby demanded.

"Lucifer will boast about killing and selling a merman, and pillage all he sees," Castiel rushed out. "After a great find, he always goes to Barbados to lure and kidnap people and kill the witnesses."

"If he brags about killing a merman, Sam will be there listening," Dean said certainly, his stomach rolling painfully. "He could be targeted."

"Why would your brother care if a merman was killed at sea?" Bobby raised a doubtful eyebrow. Dean and Castiel shared a look.

"Because he'll think it was me," Dean whispered stiffly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why would your brother care if a merman was killed at sea?" Bobby raised a doubtful eyebrow. Dean and Castiel shared a look.

"Because he'll think it was me," Dean whispered stiffly.

Instead of looking shocked or disbelieving, like Dean expected, Bobby looked angry. "We don't have time for none of your bilge, boy!" he snapped sharply.

"Bobby, it's true," Castiel defended Dean, stepping closer to the merman. "I have seen him in his other form."

"Stop talking nonsense, both of you," Bobby growled, crossing his arms. Castiel looked at Dean, who sighed.

"Bobby, I can show you," he admitted. Dean started taking off his clothes and Bobby held up his hands.

"Whoa, Dean, no stripping, keep your damn clothes on-" He backed away awkwardly and Dean rolled his eyes, throwing his clothes to the side and sitting on the floor.

Bobby looked at Castiel and only Castiel, jabbing blindly in Dean's direction. "What in the name of Davy Jones are you two doing?"

"Dean Winchester is a merman," Castiel calmly reiterated. He glanced at Dean, who had shifted right there on the floor. "Just look, Bobby."

"You both are mad as starved monkeys," Bobby muttered.

"Robert," Castiel said sternly. Bobby grimaced and slowly looked at Dean. Then gaped.

Dean's legs were now a green tail with its lighter tips brushing up against the desk, and wide flaps on his neck were opening and closing, looking for water to filter. The merman looked up at the captain and the first mate with a hesitant grin.

"I'm too old for this," Bobby sighed, leaning back against his desk.

Castiel was looking at Dean's tail again, but his gaze darted to Dean's face when he saw him twitching. Dean's gills were flaring quickly, and his face was turning red. "Dean?"

"Water," Dean gasped, licking his dry lips. Castiel was out of the door like a blur, flying back in with a large bucket of water. He set it down besides Dean, who stuffed his entire top half into it.

"Aw, getting my floors all soaked," Bobby weakly complained. "Dean, you better not die, boy."

Dean nodded underwater and sat up inside the wooden container. It was too small to be a tub but too large to be a bucket. He could sit up and the water would be to his chest, his tail pouring over the edge gracefully.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, lightly smacking Castiel's legs with a fin. Castiel nodded and stroked the webs between the spines. Dean bit his lip at the feeling.

Bobby watched them but didn't say anything about it. "Alright, fine. I've got a merman on my ship. That's okay. Whatever. Who else knows?"

"Just you and Cas. I don't really trust people enough to tell them," Dean answered. He noticed Castiel looking smug about that and rolled his eyes.

"Then I can keep a secret," Bobby said gruffly, crossing his arms. "But if someone sees you swimmin' around the ship, I'm not lyin' to them."

"Sure. Thanks, Bobby," Dean grinned.

"You can thank me by putting your damn clothes on," the captain muttered. Dean stretched out his tail and crossed his arms behind his head leisurely, smirking.

"Eh, later."

Bobby huffed and rolled his eyes. "Idjit. I'm going out to set the course to Barbados then." He stomped out of the room, the buckles on his boots clinking quietly.

Dean sighed in relief and sunk farther into the water, leaning against the edge of his mini tub. He abruptly remembered he wasn't alone when his tail slid over boots.

"Oh, Cas, damn it, you're quiet," he swore, looking at the first mate and sitting up. The merman self-consciously flickered his tail away from the man and bit his lip.

"That's true," Castiel murmured, watching Dean's tail intently. It just made Dean more nervous.

Now, Dean knew people thought he was hot. Guys and girls alike had complimented his looks. It was one of his best features.

However, that was his human form. He had never shown anyone else his merman half. He had never felt comfortable with it; it was a secret he kept close.

But Castiel was staring at his tail as it curled away, and it was making Dean really friggin nervous. It was in daylight now, no darkness of night to cover it. He felt bare, and not just because he was naked.

"May I touch your tail?" Castiel asked quietly, probably noticing Dean's discomfort. Dean tensed.

He had let Castiel touch it the night before, but they were both a little drunk and he knew there was little way to get out of it (okay, if Dean was honest with himself, he would admit he had wanted Cas to touch him). But now they were sober and Dean had a choice.

Dean had only allowed Sam to touch his tail, ever. His father had once, but that was to hold it still as he sank a knife into it. Dean still remembered the blinding agony, the tearing of scales and flesh and muscle, John's yelling.

"You killed her!" his father had screamed as he dragged the knife farther down, like he wanted to separate his tail into halves.

"Dean?" Castiel prompted, alarmed at how pale Dean had suddenly gone. "You don't have to- I was just curious- Please don't- Um."

Castiel was internally freaking out. He had no idea how to comfort people. And now Dean looked like he was going to barf or scream or something. Castiel stiffened when Dean shook, but it was just the merman shaking his head.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine," Dean blabbered. "Just, uh, remembered something. It's nothing important. You, uh, yeah, you can touch it. Just be... gentle." The last word he whispered, looking away as his tail slid closer to Castiel.

"Really, I won't if you don't want me to," Castiel said even as he reached out.

"Go ahead," Dean murmured. He licked his lips and watched as Castiel kneeled beside him.

"Okay," Castiel whispered. He let his hands run over the gleaming scales and lightly squeezed the fins between his fingers. He lost himself in exploring the other man's lower half, his eyelids lowering as he worked his fingers into the webbing.

Dean was slowly losing his mind. He had no idea his fins were so sensitive. Castiel's hands running over his scales was soothing and he let his head fall back against the wood. His breath hitched every time Castiel played with his fins.

Dean opened his eyes when he realized he had closed them and watched Castiel instead. The first mate was looking over his body with hooded eyes and biting his lip, nearly straddling Dean and massaging his scales.

Castiel dragged his nails over the fins at Dean's hips and Dean choked back a moan, gripping the edge of his tub until his knuckles turned white. "C-Cas," he stuttered, almost lifting out of the water when he raised his hips.

Castiel lifted his gaze and subconsciously licked his lips when he saw Dean's flushed face and glazed-over eyes. "Dean," he replied in a husky tone.

Dean clenched his jaw and held eye contact as Castiel continued raking his fingernails down Dean's fins. Dean muffled a moan in his fist and Castiel swallowed thickly.

Dean was so close, so close he could _scream_ , oh god, he probably would scream, it felt so _good_ , Cas, _Cas_ , he was _so clo_ -

A fist banging against the door jolted both of them out of their spell. "Get outta my office already!" Bobby barked. "We're going to Barbados and I'm not letting you two slack off!"

"We'll be out in a second," Castiel called, his voice a little strained as he stared down at Dean.

Dean flushed under the attention and cleared his throat. "Um, anyway, I should probably, uh, dress..."

Castiel nodded mutely and stood up, watching Dean as he slid out of the wooden tub and onto the floor. Dean rolled his eyes and spun his finger in a circle so Castiel would turn around, which he did.

Dean shifted to human and self-consciously covered his erection. He dressed quickly and murmured that Castiel could turn around again.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, then left the room silently. Castiel followed Bobby to help lead and Dean followed Benny to help cook.

They avoided each other for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

The Fallen Angel was less than a day away from Barbados and Dean and Castiel were still avoiding each other. They still shared long staring contests, of course, but neither would initiate a conversation with the other. That would inescapably lead to discussing the fact that Castiel had nearly made Dean come just by stroking his tail.

Neither of them wanted to touch that topic with a ten foot pole. So they didn't speak.

Dean left the mess hall after he and Cas had had a staring contest that he felt was particularly longing, and he needed to clear his head. As Dean rounded the corner, a hand darted out and snatched his collar.

"What the f-"

Dean was dragged around the corner and behind stacks of barrels, slammed into the wall. He swore and held up his fists to fight back, but suddenly a semi familiar voice made him stop.

"What the hell did you do to my little brother?" Gabriel demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean protested. "What's wrong with Cas?"

Gabriel fisted Dean's shirt and shoved him against the wall again. "He's super jumpy now, and he won't talk much. Now, he's not talkative, I know, but he's pretty much silent! Whenever I ask him about it, he brushes it off as something he just needs to forget!"

Okay, ouch. Dean didn't think he could forget what happened if he tried. And he had. But he still woke up in the middle of the night hard because he dreamed about it.

He had no idea Castiel wanted to forget it. Well, fine. It wasn't like Dean wanted to talk about it anyway. At all. And he certainly didn't want it to happen ever again at all whatsoever. Really.

"It was just a stupid thing that happened," Dean grumbled, hitting Gabriel's arms to get free. "It wasn't important. Just forget it."

"He doesn't get this broody over nothing," Gabriel hissed, ignoring Dean's attempts. "Talk to him or I'll lock you both in the cannon room."

"Fine! God," Dean growled. "What makes you think he'll agree anyway?"

Gabriel smirked and leaned back finally, allowing Dean to get off the wall. "I've got a partner in crime on his case."

Dean raised a concerned eyebrow but followed Gabriel to Castiel's cabin. Gabriel shoved him inside and they waited for Castiel and whoever had somehow convinced him to appear.

Castiel tripped into the room and bumped into Dean, who automatically caught him under the arms and supported him. Castiel looked up at him and flushed, stumbling away.

Dean looked over to the door to protest, and saw that Charlie had been the one to help Gabriel. The two were standing at the door, crossing their arms expectantly.

"Don't sit there and brood, or we won't let you out," Charlie lectures. "Talk. Discuss feelings. Whatever you need to do."

"Charlie-"

But they were already gone, closing the door behind them. There were a few murmurs about something that sounded like "drama" and "making up" and "sexual tension". Awesome.

Dean and Castiel stayed silent, just staring at each other warily. They both knew the other was searching their eyes for something.

Dean finally cleared his throat and leaned against the wall. "So."

Castiel swallowed. "So."

"They want us to... talk about it," Dean said slowly. Castiel nodded.

"And they will not let us out until we do," he continued.

"Right," Dean sighed. They were silent again. There was no easy way to talk about this.

"I won't do it again," Castiel said awkwardly. "I realize now that it was an intimate act that I had no right in initiating."

"Well, I mean, it was on me too," Dean hastened to reassure. "I, y'know, let you do it. I could've punched you out."

Castiel's lips twitched upwards. That was a good sign. "Yes, I suppose you could have."

Dean smiled when Castiel smiled, which just made Castiel smile wider. "So we're good?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, we're good."

"Awesome," Dean grinned, feeling a weight lift from his chest. They hadn't even had to talk that much.

Castiel knocked on his door and called, "We have worked out the situation! Are we allowed to leave now?"

"Proof of life!" Charlie called back.

"Yeah, prove you didn't kill each other!" Gabriel agreed. Dean rolled his eyes and stepped up next to Castiel.

"We can do that if you let us out!" he said, sending the first mate an exasperated look that was returned.

The door swung open and they walked out together. Gabriel and Charlie peered at them like they could tell if their friends had made up by looking at them.

"They're fine now," Gabriel said.

"Yep, we're awesome," Charlie agreed. They fistbumped and Dean sent them a flat look.

"How soon until we get to Barbados?" Castiel asked, looking around and squinting at the sunlight. "And who is in my nest?"

"A couple hours," Gabriel answered, peering up at the crows nest. "I put Andy up there."

" _Andy_?" Castiel flew off to his rightful place at the highest point of the ship. Dean watched him skim up the post and scare Andy by appearing right behind him, laughing fondly.

"Oh yeah, they're good," Gabriel said behind him. Dean ignored him to wave up at Castiel, who smiled and waved back.

Dean leaned against the banister and gazed up at the first mate, who was already shouting orders and leaning so far over the edge he might fall.

He wanted him. He wanted Castiel so bad. Several days and several nights of thinking and dreaming about the man had shown him that he really wanted Castiel.

Dean looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Land ho!" Castiel hollered, then jumped off of the crows nest and flew to the deck. He hurried to untangle his ropes and rushed after Dean, who was just about jumping off of the boat. "Dean, wait. Slow down! Think this through!"

"Lucifer's already here, though!" Dean growled. "You saw his ship, too!"

Castiel grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to a full stop. Dean looked back at him with wild eyes. "Dean, calm down for a moment. If the Devil is here, we cannot go in blindly."

When he realized Dean was still looking at the wide docks of Barbados, he tightened his grip. "If you rush in there, you could put Sam in further danger."

Finally Dean stopped struggling and stared at him for a long moment. "Help me find him," he whispered desperately. Castiel nodded firmly.

"Of course, Dean. But we need a plan."

"The plan is to find my brother and get him out of there," Dean said impatiently. "Bring your best fighters. This could get messy. But I'm not coming back until I find him."

Castiel sighed and nodded, then shouted orders to the rest of the crew. "And finally, don't underestimate the Devil!" he finished not quickly enough, in Dean's opinion. "They are the most dangerous men you will ever meet."

"Yes, sir!" the crew cried back, then poured out of the ship with Dean and Castiel leading.

"Take us to the closest marketplace," Castiel muttered over the stomping of boots on wood. "That's where Lucifer will announce his plunders."

Dean nodded and turned sharply. They swiftly ran through the seaside streets, listening for a commotion of any kind. When they heard yelling, they spun around a corner and viewed the scene.

Lucifer was standing on a couple of barrels, pointing at the crowd before him. He was smirking and announcing, "Yes, I have the merman on my ship! Come and see!"

The pirates stopped just behind a building, listening in for the right time. Dean scanned the crowd for his brother, gritting his teeth. Castiel was staring at Lucifer grimly, looking like he wanted to kill him and run away at the same time.

The tallest person in the crowd moved towards Lucifer and called out, "Merpeople don't exist! You're lying!"

"Sammy!" Dean hissed, moving forward. Castiel's strong hold on his shoulder stopped him and he growled under his breath.

"I have proof!" Lucifer responded, smiling and holding out his hand. "Come, sir. You look like a strong man. Would you like to see a wonder unlike any other?"

Sam stepped forward hesitantly. "What does the merman look like?"

"Just a quick hop on my ship and you'll know," Lucifer reassured, jumping off the barrels and beckoning to a reluctant Sam.

As soon as Sam took Lucifer's hand, Dean burst out of the shadows and yelled, "Sam! Get away from him! He's the Devil's captain!"

Sam gasped, "Dean?!" and tried to pull away. Lucifer tightened his hold with a grin and threw Sam into the mass of pirates ready to take him away.

"Sam! Cas, come on!" Dean shouted, pushing through the crowd. His group of pirates followed him and the crowd screamed in fear, trying to get away from both notorious crews.

Castiel looked around and dragged Dean through a narrow alleyway to the other street, where the Devil was pulling Sam. "Dean, listen," he murmured quickly as they escaped the sounds of swords clashing and battle cries. "Lucifer will take Sam directly to his ship. They will be ready to leave in an instant, so you must get your brother before they reach their ship."

"What about you?" Dean asked breathlessly, more focused on catching up to the pair of huge men dragging his struggling brother through the streets.

"I must help the crew fight," Castiel muttered, pushing Dean forwards. "Now hurry!"

Dean looked over his shoulder to say something but Castiel was scaling the house's walls like a lizard. Dean gaped as Castiel practically flew over the roofs back to the fight, then turned around to speed up.

"Sammy!" he bellowed once the Devil crew pulled Sam through an abandoned house so he lost sight of them.

"Dean!" Sam called back. "De-kh!"

Dean scowled and forced his straining muscles to move faster, harder, pushing himself after his brother. "I'm coming, Sam. Damn it."

Dean ducked through the house and found them almost to the docks. He swore and pulled out his gun, aiming as carefully as possible while still running. He fired and hit a wall right above one pirate's head. They stumbled long enough for Dean to get close enough to shoot one in the leg.

Sam wrenched free and kicked the shorter one in the chest so hard he flew back. Dean shot them both in the head for good measure once he had caught up.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean demanded, panting. "Tell me, did they hurt you?!"

"Dean, you're alive!" Sam gasped in relief. "God, I thought they had killed you!"

And suddenly Dean was wrapped in a bear hug. He squeezed back and they caught their breath clinging to each other.

"I thought I lost you," they both said, then chuckled tiredly.

"So... The ship you've been on is a pirate ship?" Sam asked as they made their way back to the battle, the need to protect the townspeople and Dean's friends stronger than their exhaustion.

"Yeah, I found out when the Devil first attacked us," Dean growled. "Lucifer, the guy that was talking, he killed Garth, who was apparently a merman like me."

"So how did you know he would be here after killing a merman?" Sam asked curiously. They approached the bright marketplace where the screaming had turned to a higher pitch.

"Cas used to know Lucifer, I don't know the details," Dean said shortly, clenching his fists. "But they were close before Cas joined the Fallen Angel."

Sam gave him a considering look but didn't comment. "Alright. Well what are they doing now?!"

They skidded to a halt when the scene hit them. Lucifer and his men were kidnapping women and slaying men left and right.

Sam sucked in a breath. "Oh god."

"What?" Dean jumped on the fear in Sam's voice and the dreadful look on his face. "Sam, what is it?"

"They're heading to Jess's house," Sam pointed at a large group of men heading up the road to a mansion. "Dean, we have to get Jess!"

"Who's Jess?" Dean asked, already running to catch up. Sam's longer legs and fear-induced adrenaline pulled him ahead and he shouted over his shoulder.

"My fiancée!"

Dean tripped on the stone road but caught himself. "Your- Okay then!" He ran harder and jumped about a foot in the air when a hand clamped down onto his shoulder.

He aimed his sword but put it down when he saw Castiel, bleeding and ruffled and panting, pulling him closer.

"Where are you going?" Castiel demanded. "Did you get your brother?"

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean gasped, automatically reaching out to check for injury. Castiel grunted and waved him off.

"Where are you going?" he asked again.

"My brother's fiancée is in trouble," Dean explained, looking to see the tall brunet halfway up the path to the mansion. "Cas, we've gotta save her. I've never seen Sam look so scared."

Castiel nodded. "Then I'll come with you."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean breathed. They took off after Sam side by side. Sam disappeared ahead of them into the mansion where the pirates had broken down the front door.

"Jess!" they heard Sam scream. The mansion's windows and walls broke and shot glass and wood outwards as the entire first floor of the mansion exploded.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sammy!" Dean hollered, running forward. Castiel grabbed his arm and he lurched to a stop.

"Dean, wait, it's not safe!"

"No, my little brother's in there!" Dean growled, squirming and jerking out of Castiel's grip to run towards the house in flames. "Sammy!"

He jumped through the broken door with the first mate hot on his heels, coughing at the fire billowing out of the floors and the walls, consuming everything.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, praying his voice carried over the loud crackling and creaking of fire and wood. "Sam, come on, where are you?!"

"Dean," Sam said hollowly, appearing in the doorway surrounded by fire and the smell of burning bodies. "Jess is dead."

Dean's heart broke at the empty eyes of his brother. He looked like he was too shocked, too hopeless to cry.

"Dean, we need to get your brother out of here!" Castiel reminded him, sidestepping a charred beam that fell where he had been standing. "If we stay, we'll all die."

"Let me die," Sam monotoned, watching the flames lick at his feet calmly. Dean gritted his teeth and grabbed his brother, forcibly hauling him towards the front door.

"No way in hell I'm letting you die," he muttered, choking on the thick smoke pouring through the air. "Cas, help me!"

Castiel grabbed Sam's other arm and they dragged the limp man out of the mansion and into the street.

"We need to get back to the ship until this is over," Castiel said once they saw the flames sprouting in the market place as well. "We can wait until Lucifer leaves. He's impatient, especially when he doesn't get his way. He'll leave soon."

"How do you know so much about him anyway?" Dean asked, unable to keep the burning question jumping through his head any longer.

Castiel glared at him from the corner of his eye and muttered, "This is not the time, Dean."

Dean huffed but refocused on getting his brother to safety. Sam was walking on his own by now, but obviously not on Earth in his mind.

"Sam," Dean said to get his attention. "Come on, Sam. Please."

"Dean, they killed her," Sam said, his voice cracking. Dean stopped them and held him as closely as he could.

"It'll be okay, Sammy," he whispered. Sam squeezed him and choked back a whimper.

"I loved her, Dean," Sam whispered shakily. "What am I doing to do without her?"

Dean held him at arms length and tightened his hold on his little brother's shoulders. "I swear to you I am gonna kill that son of a bitch, Sam," he said seriously, staring into Sam's eyes.

Sam nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Okay. Okay, good. You better." He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and nodded again. "Alright. Let's go."

Dean looked at Castiel, who gave him a sympathetic stare and silently took the lead. The brothers followed the first mate through the dark alleys contrasted by the flames leaping into the sky above the market place.

"We should help them," Sam murmured, watching the few townspeople left in the courtyard try to fight the raiding Devil.

"Right now the priority is you," Dean refused, grabbing his arm when he went to step out of the alley. "Sam, come on. We've still got our men fighting them off. Right, Cas?"

Castiel nodded as he peered into the courtyard, lights playing on his cheekbones and lips. "We are close to winning and Lucifer hates to lose. He'll be gone soon."

"If you say so," Sam sighed.

"I know his ways," Castiel muttered.

"Yeah, how is that?" Dean cut in, still wanting an answer about Castiel and Lucifer. As if it mattered to anyone but him right now.

"Dean," Castiel commanded sharply. Dean's mouth shut and he gritted his teeth behind a scowl. Fine then. He'd find out later.

They stopped at the docks, looking around for any Devil crew mates before revealing themselves. Castiel jerked his head towards their ship.

"This is it," he said, sounding relieved to be back.

"Welcome to the Fallen Angel, Sammy," Dean announced.


	13. Not a chapter, very sorry!

I know it's a stupid reason, but my schoolwork is swamping me and I don't have enough time to write a story you guys deserve. I'm hoping I can update in 2-3 weeks and I'm really sorry for the delay.

Btw I know you guys hate when it looks like a new chapter but it's an author's note, I hate them too, but I didn't know how else to tell you that I am definitely not abandoning this story!

Send me prompts or little scenes you'd like me to include, I love to try working those things in!


	14. Chapter 14

Dean and Castiel basically hid Sam away in Castiel's office and regrouped with some of the other Fallen Angel crew on the top deck.

"Most of Lucifer's men have retreated to their ship," Charlie reported. "I didn't see Lucifer anywhere."

"I saw him by the docks," Andy offered, smirking. "He looked pissed."

Castiel nodded. "Thank you, guys. Now go help the injured."

"Yes, sir!" Gabriel chirped, saluting and sticking a honey lollipop in his mouth. The others stared at him and he shrugged. "What? I saved a shop owner and she gave me this!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and waved them off. Dean looked over the town and sighed. Castiel looked at him, then followed his sad gaze.

The town was okay from the outside, the smoke billowing up from the center now meaning the fires were being put out. On the hill was the mansion, still engulfed in flames and death.

"She's not coming back," Sam said from behind them. Dean gave him a sympathetic look and Sam bit his lip, tilting his head back. "Jess is-" His voice cracked and he gasped, pressing his palms to his eyes. "They killed her."

Dean was looking at his baby brother again, who was crying about scratching his knees on the ground. But this time Dean couldn't chase away the pain with some stolen antiseptic and candy.

But he could hug the life out of his little brother, which he did. Sam huddled himself around Dean, pressing all his long limbs closer to himself, and sobbed into Dean's shoulder.

Dean squeezed him and muttered reassurances and apologies. Castiel set a hand on both their shoulders and left to give them privacy.

"I'm gonna kill them," Sam hiccuped. "I'm-I'm gonna kill them, Dean. They killed Jess."

Dean's mouth thinned but he nodded. "Sure, okay. But right now you need to sleep. You might feel better when you wake up. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

Sam slowly stopped sobbing and detached himself, tears still following down his cheeks. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled weakly. "'Course, Sammy. You'll always be my little brother."

Sam gave him a watery smile and went back to Castiel's office to figure out where he was going to sleep tonight. Dean let out a long sigh and braced his hands on the banister.

"What am I gonna do with him, Cas?" he asked, having heard the first mate approach quietly. "The kid's heartbroken and at least a little murderous. I don't want him to live just for vengeance. I don't want him-" He choked on the words. "I don't want him to end up like our dad."

Castiel stepped up next to him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dean sighed and stared out at the sea, longing to jump in and swim away from all this, to never stop swimming. Maybe then he'll be free.

"I need a break," Dean murmured, letting Castiel's hand slide off of him as he moved away. "I'm going swimming. I'll be back by morning."

"I'll tell Bobby you're at the tavern or helping the townspeople," Castiel replied. "Please be careful, Dean."

Dean nodded and jumped off of the ship onto the docks. He silently made his way through the recovering town to his house by the peninsula.

He looked around for his father, who wasn't there, and jogged down to the rock overhanging the sea that he had always used growing up.

The smooth, black rock was like its own little cliff that dropped 10 feet into the water. Dean stripped down, feeling lighter with each article removed, and hopped off.

He let himself sink almost to the bottom before shifting, just to relish in the pressure on his lungs before they adapted to use the gills that his throat split into.

Dean swam fast and hard, whipping around reefs and terrifying fish for an hour straight. He looked up to see the sunset through the water and sighed, letting his muscles relax.

The merman drifted with the currents for a while, just watching the fish hesitantly gather around again and ignoring his problems. When the sun had set, he lazily flicked his tail to lead him back to his personal dock.

Dean pulled himself onto the hidden beach beneath the rock and wiped as much water as he could off of himself before putting his clothes back on.

With a huff, Dean set out on the path back to the Fallen Angel. He wondered if Sam had really fallen asleep or was up grieving, then stopped wondering when his heart hurt in sympathy.

Dean cried out when someone ran into his side and knocked him over. He caught himself on his hands but his ass still felt the jab of uneven cobblestone. Before he could wince, however, there was a knife in his face.

"Well, well, well," a dark voice rasped. Dean looked up to see a Devil pirate grinning at him. He was old, and menacing, and... familiar. "Dean Winchester. We meet again."

"Azazel," Dean growled, glaring up at him. Azazel grinned wider and stepped a little closer.

"Two down, two to go," he crooned. "And to think I get both sons in one night. Lucky me!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked lowly, frowning. Two down, two to go?

"Well, you already know I killed Mommy dearest," Azazel said conversationally, gesturing with his knife. Dean grit his teeth and dug his fingernails into his palms. "But! Did you know that I killed little Sammy too?"

Dean froze. "Sam?" His thoughts raced. Sam had been on the Fallen Angel with the others. Did that mean the Devil had returned for revenge? Had they killed everyone? Where were the Fallen Angel crew? Was Castiel and Bobby and Charlie and everyone okay? Why hasn't he heard any screams? Was it because he was underwater? Had he unknowingly left his friends to die?

"Just earlier today, in fact," Azazel gloated, cackling. "Oh, his girlfriend lit up so beautifully in her bed, and he ran so desperately! Of course there was no way he survived the fire. If you look up there, just up there, that house holds your little brother's charred bones."

Dean looked at the mansion on the hill and nearly laughed in relief. Azazel thought Sam had died in the fire. He ran over his options as he plastered on a terrified, grieving look.

"He's dead?" he whispered, making his voice tremble and his limbs stumble as he stood up.

Azazel latched onto his arm and dragged him into the street to get a better view. "Just look at that sorry pile of sticks and know that your-"

Dean slammed his elbow into Azazel's nose and punched him in the stomach. He kicked the surprised Devil henchman over and sprinted away.

"Fuck you!" he jeered over his shoulder, pumping his arms and legs for more momentum. He barely avoided careening into a pole on the docks as he launched himself onto the Fallen Angel.

Castiel caught Dean and they slammed into each other, falling onto the floor. Castiel groaned from underneath the merman, "Dean, what the hell are you-"

"Sorry, Cas, pissed off a Devil," Dean said in a rush, looking behind him where Azazel was running onto the docks. "We gotta go."

"I got 'im," Bobby muttered, heaving a heavy gun onto the banister and shooting at Azazel, who skidded to a full stop and ran the opposite direction.

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean panted, groaning at the pain from slamming into a wall-like chest and trying to catch his breath at the same time. Bobby grumbled something in the direction of Azazel and stomped up behind the wheel.

"We're goin' off shore!" Captain Bobby called, gesturing at his men. "Raise the anchor and untie the ropes! We ain't gonna sit here and let the Devil come back for more!"

Dean sighed in relief and looked down, then jumped. Castiel stared up at him from the deck floor, his hair crazy and his eyes curious. "Oh! Sorry, Cas."

"It's okay, Dean," Castiel nodded, sitting up. Dean definitely didn't let out an embarrassed noise when he realized he was straddling the first mate. He scrambled off and stood up, Castiel standing up beside him.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam jogged up the stairs onto the deck and waved for his attention.

"Hey," Sam said once he got to them, looking at the receding shore in confusion. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Looks like you're not gonna be able to go home for a while," Dean sighed, watching his home fade into the distance again.


	15. Chapter 15

"So we'll get you a hammock next to mine, and I guess Cas and I will help you out with ship duties," Dean ranted as he led his younger brother around the Fallen Angel, pointing out whatever he thought Sam needed to know if he was staying.

"Thanks for this, Dean," Sam smiled tentatively, running a hand through his hair.

Dean grinned at him. "Well I can't just leave my little brother alone, can I?"

Sam's expression dropped and Dean felt a stab of guilt. "I guess not..." Sam murmured, looking like a dejected puppy. But his face twisted into something fiercer. "I'm gonna kill them."

Dean's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"I'm gonna kill the Devil," Sam swore gravely, crossing his arms. Dean looked up at him with a tight mouth and nodded.

"When we can," he agreed. "But in the meantime, we're all stuck on this ship together."

Castiel walked in and looked at them. "Is your tour done? I need some help in the crows nest."

"I'll help," Dean offered. He clapped Sam on the shoulder and said, "Don't break anything."

"I'll try," Sam snorted. "I wanna look around anyway."

Dean nodded a goodbye and followed Castiel up onto the main deck. "So what's up?"

Castiel nodded up at the crows nest and Dean squinted against the midday sun. "The ropes are tangled and I can't untie them," Castiel sighed. "I've seen how your fingers work and noticed you were good with knots, so..."

Dean raised an eyebrow but agreed without mentioning the fact that the first mate just admitted to staring at his hands. "Sure, I can take a shot at it. Let's go on up."

They scaled the pole, silently challenging each other to a race, which Castiel won by a few seconds. Dean huffed a laugh and punched him in the arm. "Friggin' spider."

Castiel punched him back and Dean winced over exaggeratedly. The first mate chuckled and shook his head, then held up the tangle of knots that was about as big as his head.

Dean whistled and sat down with it in his lap. "How the hell did that happen?"

Castiel shrugged sheepishly as he leaned back against the banister. "I may have been flying in more intricate patterns than was strictly necessary."

Dean grinned and looked through the ball of rope for the best place to start. "Well I would tell you to show me, but then I'd have to drag my ass up to your personal space again."

"I'm fine with that," Castiel said passively. Dean stopped yanking on a knot and looked up at him. Castiel met his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment, tension slowly filling the space between them.

Dean cleared his throat, ducked his head, and played with some rope between his fingers. "Cas..."

Castiel leaned down to get closer and tilted his head. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean licked his lips nervously and looked up at him. "Will you tell me something?"

Castiel's gaze flickered over him before settling on his lips. "Yes."

Dean opened his mouth but hesitated. Was he really going to say it? "What happened between you and Lucifer?" his mouth said without his permission. He and Castiel both blinked, not expecting that.

Castiel visibly shut down. His face went flat and he straightened up, looking away from the merman. "That's none of your business."

"Cas-"

"No, Dean," Castiel interrupted sternly. He grabbed the extra rope and jumped off of the platform with a glare, Dean reaching for him too late.

Dean sighed and watched Castiel storm into Bobby's office. "Damn it." He turned back to the ropes in his lap and, with nothing else to do and a sour mood, slowly untied each one.

Once all of the ropes were laying separately around him, Dean threw them over the edge to return to where Castiel would use them. He looked around uncertainly.

How the hell was he supposed to get down?

Dean looked over the edge and groaned a little, watching the waves make the whole ship rock. He had his sea legs, a term he found highly ironic, but he also had his fear of heights.

"Damn it," he said again. He hadn't noticed how high the crows nest was when Castiel was present and distracting. "Ugh."

Well, he had to get down sooner or later. Dean stood up and gripped a rope until his knuckles were white. Mentally prepping himself, Dean sat on the banister and let his legs dangle over the edge.

With a final swear, Dean slid off of the crows nest and tightened his death grip on the rope. He swallowed his scream as the deck approached way too quickly and swore again when he felt his palms burning from the friction of the ropes.

Dean landed on the deck and wobbled like a drunk person, staring down at his red, raw hands. A little bit of blood seeped out of the worst of the rope burns and he grimaced. "I dunno how Cas does this all the time."

"Well he doesn't hold the ropes like a screaming baby," Gabriel suggested, appearing behind him. Dean jumped and turned around.

"Hey, how about you shut up," he suggested, smiling sarcastically. Gabriel held his hands up in surrender and smirked.

"Wow, glad your brother didn't take after you," he snorted.

Dean frowned a little. "You've talked to Sam?"

"Oh yeah, last night." Gabriel winked. "We talked _allll night_." He seemed to get more serious and shrugged. "Kid seemed pretty depressed about something, I didn't ask." He whistled. "The rage in his eyes though... Hot."

Dean grimaced. "Dude. I don't wanna picture that. And, y'know, by the way? His fiancée was just killed by a pirate, so if you bring it up, I hope he punches you."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I _can_ be sensitive. That actually sucks and I get that. I'll just have to cheer him up and not "bring it up," yeah? Yeah."

Dean huffed, shaking his head. "Where is Sam anyway...?" He went down the stairs and sent a look to Gabriel when he followed him.

"Sam?" he called, looking around in confusion. The two turned a corner to see Sam holding a cutlass to his own throat. "SAM!"

Dean ran forward and grabbed the sword handle, but Sam wrestled it back and stumbled to where his brother couldn't reach him.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I can't live without her, Dean," Sam whispered, and his eyes had the same empty look they did when he had first seen Jess in flames.

"Sam, come on, you can't do this, you don't have to do this," Dean pleaded, stepping forward. Sam pressed the blade into his throat enough to prick his skin and Dean froze with his hands up.

"I loved her," Sam whimpered, his fingers tightening around the leather handle of the cutlass. Dean ran his hands through his hair and hyperventilated slightly, unable to break eye contact with the teary, doubtless eyes of his little brother.

"Well that doesn't make any sense," Gabriel spoke up. The brothers looked at him and he held up one hand like he was presenting something, leaning against the doorway with no expression besides a raised eyebrow. "You loved her?"

"Yes," Sam answered, his voice cracking. Gabriel narrowed his eyes like he was confused.

"Then why the hell are you offing yourself all willy-nilly?" he asked. Dean looked at him like he was crazy, his eyes begging him not to provoke Sam any further. What the hell was he doing?

Sam paused, confusion passing over his face. "... I can't survive without her."

"So you're just gonna let the dude that killed her live on, happy and healthy and all that?" Gabriel snorted. "Yep, some love. Won't even go for a little revenge? Wow, that's almost making her death go to waste."

Sam froze and his jaw clenched. Dean looked between them silently, not daring to interrupt and make Sam kill himself. He prayed for his brother to reconsider this. He didn't know what he'd do if his little brother killed himself right in front of him.

"I mean, come on," Gabriel continued, almost chastising Sam. "You're not gonna even _attempt_ to avenge Jess? Wasn't she worth more than a teary surrender? Pff, I doubt she'd want you to just... give up! What the hell are you doing, man?"

"I..." Sam hesitated, his internal conflict making his eyes flicker back and forth between the cutlass and out over the ocean. "Jess..."

"Would want you to live on, right?" Gabriel finished. "If you're dead, who the hell's gonna remember what she looked like when she smiled? When she first woke up? Who the hell's gonna fight for her memory? Who, Sam?"

"No one," Sam whispered fearfully.

Gabriel nodded in satisfaction. "No one. So you're just gonna let that happen? Just decide "Eh, this sucks," and kill yourself and her memory at the same time?"

"No," Sam sobbed dryly. The blade trembled against his tan skin and Gabriel tracked the movement with his golden eyes, which Dean saw legitimate concern and worry in. There was no trace of humor or tricks in his whole demeanor, and Dean blinked at the change.

"Don't you think Jess would want you to avenge her?" Gabriel asked. Sam looked down at the cutlass he was holding and Dean looked at it as well, catching on and getting an idea.

"Yeah, use that sword for something useful," Dean prompted, glancing at Sam encouragingly. "Use it to kill the son of a bitch that murdered Jess. He murdered your fiancée, Sam. Doesn't that make you angry?"

"Yes," Sam hissed, his grip on the handle tightening further. He slowly brought it down to stare at and Dean held his breath. "This is going in his heart. For Jess."

Dean nodded and let out a sigh of relief when Sam stabbed the floor and let go of the sword. Sam glared at it until tears welled up in his eyes. He looked over at Dean, who finally walked over to give him a hug.

Sam silently cried into his shoulder and squeezed him. Dean rubbed his back soothingly and mouthed his gratitude to Gabriel, who nodded wearily.

Sam went over to Gabriel and giraffed himself down around the shorter man, hugging him too. Gabriel looked a little surprised, but gently hugged back.

Sam straightened up stoically and didn't say anything, wiping his tears away and leaving the room.

"Thank you," Dean said, scrubbing his face with his palm to will away the tears.

"Yeah, of course," Gabriel replied quietly. Dean watched him plaster on a smirk and force his shoulders to straighten. "I mean, that ass of his shouldn't go to waste. Did you see that glorious hunk of-"

"Okay, I get it," Dean interrupted, a twisted grin tugging at his mouth. "Thanks anyway."

Gabriel smiled and left, whistling a tune that was too chipper to be genuine. Dean sighed and sat down. He wanted to sleep for a day and then wake up with his mother alive, his father sober, and his brother happily engaged.

But that wasn't his life. So he'd suck it up, be a big boy, and move on with this life, his life.

Dean stood back up and went to Bobby to ask where he could help.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean followed Sam around everywhere for the next day, fretting like a mother hen and constantly asking how he felt. Sam took it like a champ for most of the day, until he inevitably snapped when Dean tried to follow him into the bathroom.

"Dean, I'm fine!" he finally exclaimed. "Stop following me like I'm gonna jump off the boat as soon as you look away!"

"I can't be sure you won't!" Dean replied sternly. "Come on, Sam. You were acting crazy with grief. I get it. I was the same way with Mom."

"I'm over it," Sam muttered. Neither of them believed him for a second. He sighed. "I miss her. I miss her a lot. But what Gabriel said... I have to live on. For her. I have to get revenge on the Devil."

"... So I guess this is a bad time?" a female voice asked tentatively from behind them. They turned and saw Charlie awkwardly hovering by the door. "Sorry. I just had to get the telescope."

"It's fine, we were done talking anyway," Sam told her, looking to the side and picking up a telescope on the table. "Is this it?"

"Yeah," Charlie said quietly, taking it from him. She didn't move for a moment, staring up at him. "... Were you talking about revenge on the Devil?"

"No-"

"Yes," Dean interrupted. Sam shot him a glare that he returned.

"I... kinda know what you're going through," Charlie admitted, looking sad. They looked at her and each other curiously.

"Did something happen?" Sam asked, concerned. Charlie laughed dryly, hugging her arms around herself.

"Yeah, you could say that. Lucifer killed my parents."

Dean's mouth dropped and Sam winced sympathetically. She glanced up at them with a weak smile.

"I guess you wanna hear the story."

"Only if you're comfortable with it, Charlie," Sam reassured. Dean nodded.

"Well, first of all, my name isn't really Charlie Bradbury," Charlie began. She quirked a smile. "I made that up. I lived on Antigua until my late teens. The Devil attacked on my 19th birthday. Killed almost everyone. I watched them... kill my mother and then my father... from where I was hiding in the barn.

"I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't know what to do. I drank my face off for a week straight before I heard a story about a ship. The Fallen Angel, the survivors of the Devil all on one ship and stronger because of it. I obsessed over finding them and happened upon Bobby in a tavern. We talked for a while and I told him my story. After nearly bribing him, he let me join his crew. I changed my name and swore revenge against the Devil. So here I am."

"Charlie, oh my god," Dean said. She nodded and he held his arms out. Charlie hugged him and Sam joined in so they were all in a sympathetic hey-I-hate-the-Devil-too embrace.

They separated and Dean crossed his arms. "Well now we're all here sad," he said crabbily. "But what the hell are we doing about it?"

The others looked at him curiously and he threw his arms up. "We've all had loved ones killed because of the Devil! And here we are moping while they're still out there, doing the same thing to other people!"

"Dean, we can't just hunt them down and beat them," Charlie pointed out. Dean frowned.

"Why not?" he demanded. She floundered for a response but he interrupted. "Because we're not even trying. If we wanna beat them, we gotta hit them and hit them hard."

"How the hell are we supposed to find them, Dean?" Sam asked tiredly.

Dean scowled. "I don't know. But I know someone who might."

"Who?" Charlie asked, tilting her head.

"Cas," Dean bit out. "Cas knows Lucifer."

"How do you know about that?" Charlie asked with wide, anxious eyes.

"He told me. But that's all I know. He won't tell me how," Dean growled.

"He doesn't tell anyone and no one asks," Charlie explained. "Why? Does it matter how?"

Dean opened his mouth but closed it around the words "It does to me." He scowled and crossed his arms defensively.

"Dean, what are you thinking?" Sam asked warily.

"Cas helps us find the Devil, we attack the Devil, we kill the Devil, everyone's happy," Dean stated, ticking off the points on his fingers.

"That can't possibly work," Charlie said.

"It'll work."

Sam pursed his lips in disapproval and doubt. Charlie fidgeted nervously but considered it for a while. Dean looked at them expectantly.

"We'll need more weapons," Charlie finally whispered. "Guns, swords, daggers, cannons, whatever we can get. Or else we'll have no chance."  
Dean clapped his hands together and nodded. "Great. We'll start with that."

"Charlie!" they heard Bobby bark from up the stairs. "How long's it take to find my telescope?!"

"Sorry, I got it!" Charlie called back, jumping in surprise. She sent the boys an embarrassed smile and ran up the stairs.

Sam and Dean stared at each other, wordlessly arguing going after the Devil. Sam finally sighed and nodded, Dean huffing in relief. They'd fight together.

Now it was just a matter of getting the rest of the crew on board.

For the next few days, Dean went around telling people that the Devil could, should, would be taken down if they banded together and fought with all their strength. Some were easier to convince than others, depending on who in their family was killed or how much they held a grudge.

Castiel quickly caught wind of it, most likely by how the crew was watching him expectantly, like they were waiting for him to reveal where the Devil was. He finally confronted Dean about it when the merman was holding a semi-secret meeting in the barracks.

"Dean, what are you doing?" he asked sternly, appearing behind the crowd of crew members and making his way through them. Dean looked at him in surprise from where he sat on a pile of barrels so everyone could see him.

"Cas, hey, awesome timing," Dean grinned, waving him closer. "It was about time we got the higher-ups in on it."

"In on what?" Castiel asked, raising one eyebrow as he stood beside Dean. The merman gestured at the crowd proudly.

"We're planning a take over," he announced. The crew cheered as Castiel's eyes widened.

"A mutiny?" he gasped. Dean's smile dropped and he waved his hands hastily.

"Whoa, no! Not at all! Bobby's great! The best captain we could have, right, guys?" he directed back to the crew, who cheered and applauded heartily.

Castiel's shoulders drooped from their suddenly stiffened pose and frowned. "Then... What take over?"

"We're gonna kill the Devil, Cas," Dean drawled. They stared at each other as the crew cheered around them, silently conversing with their eyes. The first mate eventually sighed and stepped close enough that his side brushed Dean's knee, turning to the crew in wordless support.

Dean grinned and set a grateful hand on his shoulder, squeezing it as he joined in the raucous cheering. "Awesome. Now we just have to tell Bobby and we're golden."


	18. Chapter 18

"We're not going to attack the Devil," Bobby said bluntly. Dean was undeterred, standing next to the captain's desk in his office.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cuz the last time we tried to fight them, we lost more of our men than theirs. I'm not an idjit that's deluded myself into thinking we could possibly win against them."

"Maybe not without more weapons," Dean said, holding up a finger. "But I know someone who could hook us up."

"Then what?" Bobby snorted, crossing his arms. "How are we supposed to find them?"

Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel, who had been silent so far. "Cas?"

Castiel nodded gravely. "Bobby, you know that I was close to Lucifer. I have a solid idea of where he will most likely be for the next month."

Bobby was silent. Dean curled his toes anxiously and looked over at Castiel again. The first mate looked haunted behind his blank face. Lucifer must've done something really shitty to him to make him look like that at the idea of seeing him again.

"We should kill him while we have the chance," Dean said to both of them. Castiel slowly nodded, still a little unsure, and Bobby finally sighed.

"No."

Dean stared at him for a moment, almost confused. He felt like he had been punched in the face. Did he just say no? "What?"

"We're not going on no suicide mission," Bobby said firmly, not about to be shaken. Dean tried anyway.

"Bobby-"

"I said no, Dean," Bobby interrupted, knowing an argument would start otherwise. "No arguments. Don't forget that, as captain of the Fallen Angel, I dictate where the hell we go and who the hell we fight. And I've got the damn grain of sense you don't that's tellin' me we wouldn't ever win against the Devil."

"But-"

"Don't make me throw you off this ship," Bobby threatened, and his tone made Dean freeze. He sounded like his father. He was angry. It was never good when John was angry. Dean really didn't want to see what an angry Bobby would look like.

Dean clenched his jaw and his fists, lowering his head to glare at the floor. He muttered, "Fine," and jerked around to leave, slamming the door behind him.

Bobby and Castiel were left standing in the silence, staring at the door. "Cas, make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Castiel nodded gravely and left. Bobby sighed and took a bottle out from his alcohol stash, bypassing a glass as he tipped his chair back and set his heels on the table.

Castiel found Dean leaning against the wooden banister of the stern. The last time they had stood here, Dean's lower half was less than human and there were more dolphins present.

"Dean," he said quietly. Dean twitched in the shoulders but otherwise didn't react. "Bobby is right."

"About letting the Devil wreak havoc everywhere as he pleases?" Dean scoffed, turning to face him. "About hiding like cowards, even though every single one of us has a score to settle with them? About giving up before we've even tried to stop them? You're saying he's right about that, Cas?"

"I understand your anger, Dean," Castiel replied calmly. When his breath hit Dean's mouth, the merman realized he had backed the first mate into a corner without realizing it. He didn't know what shot through him when he then realized that Castiel had let him do that.

Dean backed away slowly and Castiel followed him back to the banister, where they gazed out at the sea wordlessly.

"What are you planning, Dean?" Castiel finally asked, keeping his eyes on the sun as it dipped below the horizon, turning the water to fire.

Dean took a deep breath and calmed his flying thoughts into one course of action. "I'm going after the Devil alone."

He waited for Castiel to berate him for such a stupid idea, to shoot it down and forbid him from doing it with more threats like Bobby did. Like John would.

Instead, Castiel sighed and leaned over the banister so far Dean thought he would fall into the water below. When Castiel glanced at him pointedly, Dean hesitantly did the same.

"Breathe," Castiel ordered quietly. They took long breaths of sea air, salt and fish and soaked wood. Dean closed his eyes and let the familiar sounds and smells of the sea wash over him and comfort him.

The sea was his true home, after all. Or at least, it should be. He never really knew why his mother stayed out of it, especially when she found out her older son had the same ability as her. He had always been taught to hide that side of him, to ignore the calling of the sea, to stay human.

But why?

"Dean," Castiel interrupted his thoughts. Dean opened his eyes and looked at the man to see him staring at him in awe. "You're turning scaly."

Dean clapped his hand to his throat and swore when he felt his gills emerging. He tugged the bottom of his shirt up to see his waist turning scaly. He swore again and quickly sat on the deck. "This is gonna suck."

Castiel frowned in concern. "Why?"

"Can't really stop it at this stage," Dean muttered, looking around nervously as he slid his pants over his rapidly toughening and darkening hips. "Can you make sure no one will see?"

Castiel tore his eyes away from Dean's lowering waistline and nodded, moving to keep watch and shroud Dean's form in case someone came to the back of the ship.

Dean slowly took back control, pushing down the longing to slip over the banister and into the sea to hunt down the man that killed his kind for profit. Why shouldn't he leave now, undetected?

"Dean," Castiel murmured, guessing exactly what the merman was thinking. "If you go now, I will not stop you. But if you stay, I swear to help you."

Dean hesitated. Damn it. He shot the first mate a furtive glance, then looked back out to the water. Oh, who was he kidding? He needed Castiel's help.

"Okay," he sighed, pulling his tail under his flesh again and shifting back to human. He pulled on his pants and stood back up, resting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Thanks, Cas."

Castiel turned around and smiled. "Of course, Dean."

At that moment, Sam rounded the corner and blinked at them. "Oh, hey. There you guys are. The others were wondering what Bobby said." He looked at where Dean was still touching Castiel and narrowed his eyes in a way that Dean was sure was going to bite him in the ass later. "You guys _have_ talked to Bobby, right?"

"Yes," Castiel affirmed, not reacting when Dean shyly took his hand away. "Unfortunately, he firmly rejected it."

"What?" Sam asked, his face falling.

"Hey, hey, we'll work something out," Dean reassured him. "I promise. The Devil's going down."

Sam hesitantly nodded. "Okay. I'll tell the others." With a final, knowing glance between his brother and the first mate, the younger Winchester walked away to alert the crew.

"Follow me," Castiel ordered, marching past Dean, who raised his eyebrows in surprise but obeyed. They headed downstairs to Castiel's office and Dean's eyebrows rose more when Castiel locked the door behind them.

"Why did you-" Dean cut off with a shout when Castiel was suddenly in his face, staring at him blankly as he tackled the merman in a move that left his back vulnerable and his arms pinned under himself. "Whoa! What are you-"

"Training," Castiel said in his ear. Dean stiffened. The first mate rolled him over, stood up, and pulled him back up. "I'm training you to fight against the Devil, Lucifer himself if it comes down to it."

"You couldn't have warned me?" Dean mumbled, embarrassed at how easily he went down.

"Lucifer will not warn you," Castiel replied seriously. He took off his frock coat and rolled up the long, puffy sleeves of his white shirt. "Come on, take your best shot."

Dean shrugged. "Alright. Get ready." He sent his fist towards Castiel's face but it was blocked, the first mate using his momentum against him and pinning him to the floor again. "I wasn't ready!"

"Dean," Castiel chided, trying for exasperation but sounding amused. "Try again."

"Fine." Dean frowned when Castiel didn't move. "Uh, you gonna get up?"

"No." Castiel settled himself against Dean more solidly and the merman licked his lips nervously. "Try to get out yourself so I can see the extent of your abilities."

"I can throw a punch just fine," Dean griped. "But usually when I'm in this position, I'm not really trying to get the other person off me."

He practically felt Castiel's responding head tilt. "Ah," the first mate realized. "You're talking about sex."

"Yes, I'm talking about sex," Dean sighed, thunking his forehead to the floor in exasperation.

"Well, I- Oh!" Castiel gasped in surprise when Dean suddenly bucked him off and spun around to pin him down. "Ah, clever, distracting me to get me to lower my guard, well, that won't work on the Devil, but it was clever nonetheless," he rambled as Dean smirked down at him.

"Impressed yet?" he asked cockily. Castiel hooked his ankle around his leg and jerked at an angle where Dean would have to roll away if he didn't want a broken leg.

"You could use some work," Castiel replied sassily, sitting on Dean's chest. "But," he allowed, "you're not as hopeless as I thought."

"Gee, thanks," Dean snarked, tapping Castiel's side when it got hard to breathe. "Look, are you gonna sit on me all night or are you gonna teach me how to fight?"

"I think the latter will be more helpful," Castiel chuckled, standing and pulling his brown, heeled boot back up to his knee from where it had slipped during the tackling. He lit a few lanterns while Dean stood up, to replace the daylight that had passed below the horizon a few minutes ago.

"Let's do this," Dean smirked, holding his fists up and getting into a fighting position. Castiel calmly advanced towards him with lowered hands and a mostly relaxed stance.

Dean lost that fight too. And the one after it. And the next three.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean did his normal duties during the day and acted normal and talked normal. Everything in the light of day was normal.

But when the sun fell and the moon started its rise, Dean slipped out of his hammock and crossed the hall to the first mate's office, where Castiel was always waiting for him.

And they fought.

While it was incredibly emasculating for Dean, he couldn't argue with how much he was learning. As mercilessly as Castiel slammed him to the floor, over and over, the first mate always told him what he'd done wrong, how to stand more steadily, how to get out of any hold, how to take a person down himself.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean panted one night, feeling the sweat drip down his throat as he laid under Castiel, staring up at him with flushed cheeks and aching muscles. He couldn't feel his legs under Castiel's shins and it felt like the first mate was pinning down everything from the waist up.

Castiel, who was barely out of breath and unfairly composed except for pink cheeks and ruffled hair, lectured, "From here, just use your elbows for leverage and-"

There was a knock at the door and they froze. Castiel stood up and ran a hand through his hair, keeping Dean pinned to the floor with his eyes. Dean let his head fall against the floor in relief at the unexpected reprieve. The look Castiel shot him told him it wouldn't be for long.

Castiel unlocked and opened the door just enough to see whoever had knocked, keeping it closed enough that they wouldn't be able to see in. "Hello, Ash," he said evenly.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to intrude on your private time, dude," Ash's voice came filtering through to Dean, who quirked a smirk. "I get that that's a sacred time for a man."

"What?" Castiel asked bemusedly. "No. I wasn't... What makes you think that?"

Dean could picture how Ash's hands would come up in a signal of surrender. "Hey, man, I know the signs of somethin' hot and heavy getting interrupted. You got someone in there with you?"

"No," Castiel said quickly. Dean winced. Too quickly. They had decided to keep their late night training sessions a secret, lest someone tells Bobby they're defying his orders.

Ash chuckled. "Alright. I get it. You two have fun. Or three, I dunno what you're into! Buenos noches, bitches!" His footsteps retreated and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

Castiel sighed in relief as well, shutting the door and returning to his position on top of Dean. He seemed to be thinking about something as he slid his hands up Dean's arms to pin them down again.

"Cas? There a problem?" he checked, lifting his head and shifting his legs so they could get some blood flow. And also so his inevitable boner would be less noticeable.

Castiel shook his head. "It... is not of import. I believe. Time will tell."

"Vague," Dean snorted accusingly. Castiel flicked him in the ear, ignoring his indignant noise, and continued his explanation of how to escape this hold.

The next evening, Charlie met Dean in the kitchen where he was peeling potatoes and practically jumped onto the stool next to his. "Guess what?"

Dean smiled at her and set his knife down, putting the peeled potato in a basket and grabbing a new potato. "What?"

Charlie looked around before leaning in conspiratorially. She waved Dean closer, so he rolled his eyes and leaned in conspiratorially as well. Charlie cupped her hands over his ear like a three year old and he had to remind himself that he had seen this same woman stab a man through the hand when he had groped her.

"First mate Castiel had sex with someone last night," Charlie whispered. Dean choked on air and coughed into his sleeve, almost dropping the potato. At least he hadn't been using the knife.

"What?" he croaked. Charlie nodded rapidly.

"Right?" she gushed. "I thought he never had sex, he always seemed so antisocial and awkward. But Ash went to report a missing barrel and said that Cas had messed up hair, well, more messed up than normal, and was breathing like he had been doing _physical activities_."

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Dean felt like he was dying. "What, uh, huh?" he stammered. "Cas, last night? Sex?"

"Yeah, the two thoughts don't really go together, right?" Charlie giggled. She paused at whatever look was on Dean's face and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, those two thoughts totally go together for you! Look at you, you're blushing like a virgin! Are you thinking those two thoughts going together right now?!"

"Shut up, no, hell no," Dean denied.

"You're totally thinking about Castiel having sex!" Charlie exclaimed in a stage whisper. Dean shoved her off of her stool and she fell into a pile of potatoes but that really just proved her point. Fuck.

"You- Ash is claiming something based on messed up hair and breathing?!" Dean stage whispered back, dismissively picking up his knife and peeling a potato like it was his life purpose. "No, come on, don't be ridiculous."

"Why are you being so defensive, Dean?" Charlie asked. Dean didn't know how to respond, his heart pounding. "Oh my god, your brother was totally right."

Dean spun to face her. "Hey, whoa, what does Sam have to do with this?"

Charlie is smirking at him knowingly, and it looks disturbingly like the face Sam had when he had seen Dean's hand on Castiel's shoulder. Oh no.

"You were the one Castiel was having sex with, weren't you, Dean?" Charlie asked suggestively, crossing her arms triumphantly.

"No!" Dean yelped. "No way!"

Charlie's smirk widened. "You're saying you don't want to have sex with Castiel?"

"That-" Dean started, then floundered obviously. Great going, Dean. Smooth. "You-... I-... That's none of your business."

But that just seemed to excite Charlie to the point where she was bouncing on her seat. "You're totally having sex with Cas."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No." He turned away and thoroughly ended the conversation. Charlie randomly giggled to herself as she carried the peeled potatoes to the cook.

That night, Dean slipped out of his hammock and crossed the hall as he always did, but paused when he heard something shift against the wooden planks behind him. He looked over his shoulder and searched the darkness, but eventually found nothing. Probably a rat.

Dean knocked quietly on Castiel's office door. Castiel opened the door and he stepped in wordlessly.

"You're late," Castiel murmured, sliding his tan frock coat off of his shoulders before closing the door.

"Sorry, but some of the crew are getting suspicious," Dean sighed. Castiel prompted him with a raised eyebrow and he explained, "Ash spread a rumor that you had sex with someone last night."

"But I didn't," Castiel stated.

"I know, I was here with you," Dean snorted. "I'm pretty sure I would've noticed if you were having sex."

"So why has the rumor affected your timeliness?" Castiel asked, curious rather than accusing.

"Some crew members think that I'm the one you're having sex with," Dean told him with a tight-lipped smile. Ah, if only.

Castiel slowly blinked at him. "So?"

Dean stared at him incredulously. " _So_?"

The first mate shrugged. "At least they don't suspect I am training you for a fight you are forbidden from starting. Having sex is a normal thing you humans do, right?"

Dean quirked a grin. They had both confirmed that Castiel was indeed human and the only known merperson on board was Dean a few nights ago.

"Yeah, it is," he replied. "So, what? We just go with the rumor?"

Castiel tilted his head as he considered it. "I suppose that could be what we are pretending to hide. Sexual relations between the ranks is uncommon enough to warrant a rumor, and it explains our late night meetings."

Dean shrugged and tried to ignore the butterflies beating and fluttering in his stomach. "Alright. Well then, semi-secret semi-babe, fight me."

Castiel's mouth curled into a smile. "You're strange." He moved forward and got into a fighting position.

"Says you," Dean retorted, grinning as he adopted proper fighting stance. They fought harder than usual that night, oddly reassured that they could not-explain away strange bruises to the crew.

Afterwards, they laid panting on the floor beside each other, staring at the ceiling as the ship rocked below them with the waves. Castiel sat up and got the mugs of water he always had prepared for them, then smirked when he returned to Dean's supine form.

"What?" Dean asked defensively, sitting up and leaning back on his palms. He had a flash of worry that his half hard cock was making an inconvenient appearance, but Castiel's eyes were on his face.

"You have a scratch on your neck," the first mate chuckled. "But I have no idea where from."

Dean felt his neck and hissed when his fingers brushed against the nick. "Damn. That's weird. Maybe it's from when you held the "blunt" knife to it when you taught me how to escape that."

"My apologies," Castiel said gravely, handing his water over so Dean could greedily gulp it down. "But what are you doing to do about it?"

Dean frowned into his drink. "Do I have to do something about it?"

Castiel shrugged. "Unless you want to explain why you have a small knife wound on your throat when you've supposedly been in your hammock."

Dean hummed. "True." He thought about it, then sat up fully and waved Castiel over. "Here, come here."

"Do you have a solution?" Castiel asked, curiously sitting next to Dean as he drained his own mug of water.

"Well, I've _supposedly_ been in my hammock, but you know where else I've _supposedly_ been?" Dean hinted, hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out.

"In my bed," Castiel deadpanned. Dean's heart skipped a beat but he nodded evenly. "So?"

" _So_ , make it look like something that happened during our apparently wild, passionate sex," Dean suggested, flashing a quick, teasing smirk.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "If I was wild in bed, you wouldn't know what to do with me." Before Dean could do more than blink and raise his eyebrows in shock, he had moved closer. "Here."

He tilted Dean's head to the side with a push of his fingers and told him to stay that way. Castiel leaned in and, without warning, attached his lips to Dean's neck.

Dean made an alarmed sound but didn't move, didn't swallow, didn't breathe. Was he dreaming? Or was Castiel really sucking and nipping at his throat like it was a normal thing to do? What the hell was going on?

Castiel licked Dean's scratch and finally pulled away when it was sufficiently bruised. "There. Now you can't tell the difference between a marking bite and a scratch."

His tone was even but his eyes were electric when they met Dean's.

"Thanks," Dean said gruffly, refusing to squeak in embarrassment. He touched his neck tentatively, then hissed when he pressed the tender skin. Well, it seemed effective at covering the scratch. It was also effective at making Dean's body prickle with arousal whenever he touched it, but he didn't mention that.

Castiel hummed as he stared at the mark. "I think we're finished for tonight."

"Okay," Dean agreed, not wanting to try tackling Castiel with a hard on. They stood up and Castiel took their empty glasses to his desk.

After checking the hallway to make sure no one was around, Dean crept out and waved goodbye to Castiel before retiring for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Dean woke up sore and tired like he had been for several mornings. Okay, late night fights may not have been a good long-term idea.

He sat up and stretched his arms out, cracking his spine. He yawned as he rubbed his face and neck, then froze.

Dean pressed on the tendon of his throat and blushed when it ached tenderly. Oh right. Castiel had given him a hickie to cover up a cut. The merman wondered if he should cover it up with a silk scarf or something.

As Dean walked through the lower level of the ship, brushing his teeth and showering, he noticed the crew staring at him. A lot. And they looked smug.

Dean finally intercepted Gabriel by the mess hall and tugged him to the side. "Okay, why is everyone staring at me?" he demanded.

Gabriel looked him over and smirked. "I dunno why my bro chose you, but that thing-" He tapped his own neck in the same area as Dean's hickie. "-means he's serious. Don't hurt him. You can come up with your own threats."

The shorter man sauntered away and Dean was left with his mouth open and his eyes wide. He looked  
around and grabbed Charlie next.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he demanded again. Charlie saw the mark on his neck and grinned.

"Aw, he laid a claim! That's adorable," she teased. "Everyone knows you two are together."

"But we're not together!" Dean sputtered. Did it really just take one hickie to convince everyone? He didn't know whether to be relieved or alarmed.

"Oh, Dean, you can't hide it from us, no matter how sneaky you tried to be," Charlie consoled. At Dean's alarmed face, she said, "Dude, we saw you leave your hammock late at night. Ash, Gabriel, and I watched you go into Castiel's office _which connects to his bedroom_. We saw him start stripping as soon as you got in the room."

"Um-"

"Gabriel didn't believe it for a while, but that cute lil mark proves it!" Charlie grinned again, pointing at his neck. "Does it ache?"

With nothing else to possibly say, Dean responded, "Y-yeah."

Charlie's smile widened until it looked painful. "That's adorable."

"Shut up," Dean muttered and then, to sell the story, "Don't tell anyone else we're together. It's a secret."

Charlie winked and covered her mouth, as if everyone didn't already suspect that the first mate and the older Winchester were fucking every night. "Got it."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then finished his morning ritual in silence. Wasn't this... kind of odd? He was pretending to hide a relationship with the first mate, to cover up the fact that he's being trained to fight a captain he isn't allowed to go after, and everyone believes the fake story with one hickey? Is that all it takes? No one is going to even guess why else he would visit Castiel's office when no one can interrupt? The most secretive thing they can imagine is sexy times between men of different ranks? What the hell?

"Dean."

Dean jumped when he heard Castiel and looked over his shoulder. The first mate sat beside him on the bench in the mess hall and set down two plates of food.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greeted, smiling at him.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, returning a small smile. He pushed one plate towards the merman.

"You haven't gotten anything to eat."

"Oh, right," Dean remembered, taking the plate gratefully. "Thanks, man. I guess I was distracted."

"Are you okay?" Castiel watched him earnestly, solely focused on his response as he pulled his own plate closer. The unwavering attention did strange things to Dean's gut.

"Yeah," Dean chuckled reassuringly, setting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. He noticed Andy staring at them with a knowing, smug, no-homo-but-you-guys-are-cute grin and hesitated with his palm still on Castiel's frock coat. "People are staring. Should I keep touching you or stop?"

Castiel smiled ruefully. "We may not have fully thought this through. I will tell everyone that the rumor isn't true, if you wish to back out."

Dean shrugged awkwardly. "Uh, nah. I mean, they're just gonna think you're being defensive anyway." He squeezed Castiel's shoulder before finally taking it away. He already missed Castiel's warm body on top of his late at night, even if it wasn't because of what he wanted with the first mate.

"Then we will continue," Castiel nodded, physically pushing a cup of water into Dean's hand when the merman kept getting lost in his own head. They are in companionable silence and ignored the occasional stare from the crew.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean eventually asked quietly, staring down into his cup. He hunched over the table like he just got dumped at a bar and avoided Castiel's eyes. "How far do you think I've come? In the training, I mean."

Castiel paused like he knew what Dean wasn't asking. "You've done very well, Dean. I'd say you're as physically ready as you'll ever be."

Dean nodded and bit his lip. "Okay. Thanks, Cas." He looked at the first mate over his shoulder. "For everything." He ducked his head, cursing himself for how sappy he sounded.

Castiel simply smiled softly and tipped his head in a nod. "Of course, Dean." His breathing hitched like he was going to say something else, then reconsidered. He settled for cupping Dean's shoulder for a moment. They were silent again.

Dean belatedly noticed that his heartbeat had picked up because it jumped when Castiel squeezed his left shoulder. He avoided looking at Castiel, relaxing into the touch and putting aside thoughts of tomorrow.

Meanwhile, below deck, Gabriel was shaking his head at Sam's question while Charlie watched hopefully. The crew mates sat on barrels and bent over a map on a barrel of fresh water.

"No, I have no idea where the Devil would be," Gabriel was saying, gesturing blindly at the map, "Only Cas knows that. He was pretty close to Lucifer for a while... That messed him up."

"How? What did Lucifer do to him?" Charlie asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste and sympathy.

Gabriel shrugged. "No idea. Cassie never opened up about it. You think he's withdrawn and quiet now? After he reappeared on my doorstep, he never spoke. The look in his eyes alone made me wanna track Lucifer down and kill him myself."

"God, and to think I held his hand," Sam muttered, looking like he wanted to take a bath.

"Hey, he's known for seduction and deception," Gabriel shrugged.

"Wha- He wasn't seducing me!" Sam spluttered, blood tinging his cheeks pink. Charlie laughed at him.

"Well, you looked pretty into him when you grasped his hand so forcefully," Gabriel teased, quirking a grin. Sam laughed, smiling at him fondly, glad to meet someone that can handle all of the bad things in their lives and still be so light-hearted, so playful, so...

"Ridiculous," Sam said. "You're ridiculous."

Gabriel tipped an imaginary hat and winked. "Thank you, Sam."

Back upstairs, Dean had taken Castiel to the entrance of the kitchen, where the cook wouldn't hear them and no one else would see them.

"Cas, I'm leaving tomorrow night," he said seriously, holding his hands out expectantly. "I need you to tell me where the Devil is."

Castiel looked at the floor for a moment, hiding whatever expression crossed his face, before nodding his head to the side. "The Devil will be in Port Royal, in Jamaica."

Dean's eyebrows raised. "Port Royal. That almost seems too obvious. That's where any badass pirate goes."

Castiel sighed, more at himself than at Dean. "Yes, well. Lucifer loves preying on those with exaggerated displays of wealth and weak morals and then making inescapable deals with them. He will ensnare anyone from a lord to a beggar. Once he has you in his sights, he will not let you go. Not until the day you die."

Alarm flared in Dean's gut at the haunted, regretful look in Castiel's eyes and he instinctively gripped the first mate's shoulder. "Hey, Cas."

Castiel flinched and looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Dean's brow creased in confusion. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

The first mate ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Nothing. I just..." He cleared his throat and gently nudged Dean's hand off of him before pushing past him. He left the mess hall without another word.

Dean stared after him in worry, absently rolling his shoulders to try to relieve some of the sudden pressure in them. He frowned and rolled his shoulders again. This aching, pressing tension felt familiar...

Dean's eyes widened and he ran up the stairs to the deck and looked to the sky. It was clear. He looked around the horizon. Nothing.

But the pressure was growing, a sense of foreboding slowly choking him. The merman searched the ship for Bobby and found him in his office, drinking with Henriksen.

"Bobby, I think there's a storm coming," Dean stated, marching up to Bobby's desk.

The captain raised an eyebrow and poured another finger of whiskey. "A storm, in spring? Here? The south-eastern part of the Caribbean has the least number of storms, boy. You must be mistaken."

" _Bobby_ ," Dean stressed, glancing nervously at Henriksen before staring at the captain intently. "I _know_ there's a storm coming."

"How exactly would you know?" Henriksen asked dubiously, tipping his head back to finish his drink. Dean ignored him.

"Bobby, come on." He stared at Bobby pleadingly. Bobby sighed and shrugged.

"I'm not dragging the whole crew and all of the supplies below deck just on a hunch, Dean," he replied.

"I'm gonna need to see proof."  
Dean stared at him incredulously.

"Proof? You're gonna wait until the storm is over our heads?"

"I never said that," Bobby interjected crabbily. "But the sky is clear and I'm not giving the order until a storm's undeniable."

Dean growled and marched back out of the room, straining his eyes to see anything on the horizon surrounding him. Nothing but the ocean, green and blue and deep and dark as ever.

"Damn it," Dean swore as the foreboding prickled up his spine. His muscles ached even though he hadn't done much besides training last night. His legs tingled the way they did when he needed to shift.

He perked up. Of course, the shift! Dean ran around to the back of the ship and looked around, hastily taking off his clothes. Once he was naked, he jumped straight into the ocean as quietly as possible.

Dean let the tingles of the change rejuvenate him and spun in circles to stretch his tail. With a deep breath of water, he let out a humming scream that shook the waves in front of him.

In less than twenty minutes, a pod of dolphins approached him and chattered to each other. Dean held his arms out and flickered his tail, swimming between them and clicking his tongue in greeting.

The five dolphins quickly swarmed around him, bumping against him and trilling. Dean nodded and tried his best to communicate, pointing at the ship and then the horizon where he knew the storm was brewing.

The dolphins agreed and he let out bubbles in a sigh of relief and gratitude. He led the pod to the surface of the water and demonstrated skipping over the waves. He heard someone, probably Charlie, say, "Hey, did you see that?"

Dean gestured for the dolphins to continue and they squealed excitedly, leaping into the air in circles around the ship. The merman held onto the side of the ship and listened to the growing chatter above him.

"Those are dolphins!"

"They're so cute!"

"Wait, aren't dolphins diving through the waves signs of a coming storm?"

"Pff, do you believe that?"

"Yeah, man! The last time I saw dolphins do this, there was a hurricane!"

Dean nodded earnestly, staring at the underside of the banister and seeing hands reach over it to point.

"Get Captain Bobby down here!"

Dean pumped his fist in victory and thanked the dolphins underwater, urging them to circle a few more times before they could leave. They clicked and chittered back and he grinned. Dolphins were awesome.

The merman climbed the rope net hanging over the back banister and hurried to dry himself off, redressing and walking around to the front, where the others were.

"Did you guys see the dolphins?" he asked curiously, pretending to marvel at the gray mammals diving through the waters.

"Y'know, this is an omen of bad storms," Bobby said gruffly, clapping him on the shoulder when he got close enough. He muttered, "Fine. You got me."

Dean smirked and winked. "Looks like the captain agrees, guys!" he announced, turning to the rest of the crew. "Bobby?"

Bobby rolled his eyes before turning around. "Pack everything under deck and return to your barracks!" he ordered. Dean bounced on his toes, unable to completely control his excitement and relief.

"Thanks, Bobby," he murmured as everyone ran to secure loose cargo with ropes or locks. Bobby grumbled something back and went to help lock the steering wheel in place.

Dean helped Benny drag the anchor over the edge to shove into the water. They nodded to each other and Dean may have bit his lip when he stared at Benny's flexing biceps.

"Look! There's dark clouds!" someone called. Everyone looked over the horizon, where a huge storm was forming menacingly. It was approaching quickly and the waves were already slapping the side of the ship harder.

"Get below deck!" Bobby boomed. Everyone pushed down to the barracks. Dean noticed Andy pointing at something above deck but didn't see anything, so he urged him downstairs.

When Andy was still struggling against him (weak against Dean's chest but determined and insistent), Dean grabbed him by the arms and demanded, "What? What is it?"

"My telescope is up there!" Andy craned his head to the side, looking around desperately. "It's a family heirloom! I need it! It's important!"

Dean sighed roughly and made him meet his eyes. "Andy, listen. I get that it's important to you. But you're not risking your life for it. This storm-" A sudden pressure wound through his shoulders and he shuddered. "It's big. It's dangerous. So stay put. Okay? We'll get your telescope after the storm."

Andy reluctantly stilled and nodded, his head dropping. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and let him sit in his hammock because the rest were taken.

Dean looked around when something tugged his gaze up. He frowned. Something was wrong. Something was missing. No. Someone.

Dean's eyes widened as thunder boomed above ominously.

"Where's Cas?"


	21. Chapter 21

Dean searched the barracks, urgency growing each time he called, "Cas? Where's Cas?" and didn't get an answer. He shoved people to the side, his head constantly spinning and turning to try to catch a glimpse of the first mate.

"Dean!" Andy cried out, grabbing at Dean's arm to get his attention. "Castiel is above deck!"

Dean's stomach sank. So he was right. He leaned into Andy's face and gripped his shoulders. "Why? What the hell is he doing?" he demanded.

Andy squirmed in shame and gestured with his hands frantically. "I-I-I just said that my family's t-telescope was still up there a-and he went to go get it!"

Dean growled and pushed him out of the way as Andy stuttered an apology. "Move!" he ordered the people closest to the stairs.

"Dean!" Bobby barked. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Cas is still up there!" Dean called over his shoulder, pushing at the doors. The sound of rain pelted against the wood, echoing through the barracks. "Close the doors behind me until I come back."

"When are you coming back?" Charlie asked worriedly, staring up at him with wide eyes. She stood in front of him -in his _way_ \- and he felt impatience and agitation well up inside of him.

"I'm coming back with Cas," he said through gritted teeth. He physically lifted her out of the way and burst through the doors, immediately engulfed in the rain.

The sky was dark above him, fat drops of water raining down with the force of hail. Lightning cracked occasionally, making the ship flash in white and long shadows.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, cupping his already slick hands around his mouth. His hair flattened against his head in seconds and he wondered wildly how the storm could have gotten so bad so quickly.

Thunder cracked overhead so he couldn't hear if Castiel responded or not. He stumbled across the deck, almost slipping off of his feet, and realized he was hyperventilating when he nearly doubled over.

Dean took a deep breath and held it, squeezing his eyes shut and doing this until he could control his breathing again. He gripped the banister and looked out over the roiling sea, where the dark waves crashed and spit up foam and smashed against the side of the ship, rocking it dangerously.

Something hit the deck behind him and he spun around, almost falling on the slippery wooden boards. A metal telescope rolled away from him and he frowned.

"Dean!" someone shouted above him. His head whipped up to see Castiel in the crows nest, clothes soaked and hair plastered to his face. "Get the telescope!"

Dean fell to his knees and grabbed the gold telescope before it rolled under the banister and off of the ship. He stood up and held it up, looking back up at Castiel. "Got it! What the hell are you doing up there?"

"That belongs to Andy!" Castiel shouted back. The rest of his answer was drowned out by a boom of thunder. Dean swore and stuffed the telescope in his pocket, getting back on his feet.

"Why are you still up there?" he hollered over the rain, gesturing up at the crows nest as it swung side to side with the rest of the ship.

"I'm stuck in the ropes!" Castiel shouted. Dean squinted through the gray sheets of rain to see Castiel struggling with something around his foot.

"Shit," Dean muttered, looking at the stairs to below deck and then back up at Castiel. He ran for the mast and scrambled up it, having to grip the soaked wood like a lifeline each time he moved unless he wanted to fall. "Cas!"

"Dean!" Castiel gasped when Dean's dripping face poked over the edge of the crows nest. Dean heaved himself onto the platform and grabbed at the first mate, breathing raggedly.

"Cas," he groaned, looking down at him. Castiel looked like a waterlogged puppy, his blue eyes wide and frantic and his hair stuck to his forehead. His clothes were soaked through and every muscle was outlined through them as he shifted. 'Not the time,' Dean scolded himself.

"What are you doing up here?" Castiel protested over the howling of the hurricane, waving down at the deck. "You should be-"

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Dean shouted back, tugging at the rope wound around Castiel's painfully twisted left ankle. "The telescope isn't that important!"

"It's my fault! I left it up here!" Castiel explained, digging his fingers into the saturated rope next to Dean's. It held fast and he growled as he pulled his leg away, then hissed in pain.

"Come on, Cas," Dean pleaded worriedly, contemplating using his teeth to tear the rope apart bit by bit. He straightened up and nearly smacked himself in the head for being an idiot. "Wait! Wait, I have-"

He fumbled in his own boot and pulled out a knife, barely flinching when he scratched his own leg. Dean patted the rope for a place to cut without hurting Castiel and pulled it away from the first mate as far as he could.

"Dean," Castiel hissed, pain flitting across his face in the flash of lightning overhead. The hair on Dean's arms stood up at the electricity fizzling in the air. He needed to hurry. "Quickly. The lightning is getting closer."

Dean nodded, setting his mouth into a thin line as he sawed through the rope with the serrated blade. The rest of it snapped when he yanked on it and they both gasped in relief when Castiel's foot fell free.

"Thank you," Castiel breathed, grabbing Dean's shoulder and dragging himself closer to the merman. He let out a groan of pain. "My ankle..."

Dean wiped his hand over his face to get the water out of his eyes and looked at Castiel's left foot. It didn't look distorted but Castiel was cradling it carefully.

"Shit," Dean swore, looking over the banister to the deck. "How are we supposed to get down?"

When he turned his gaze back to Castiel, he saw his face tighten before settling into determination. Castiel narrowed his eyes at him and asserted, "I can get us down."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean sputtered, the rain around them feeling like needles and the wind wailing through the dark sky above the dark sea. The deck was barely visible below them through the buckets of rain. "That's too dangerous. You could kill yours-"

"Dean!" Castiel interrupted sharply, glaring at him even as water dripped from his eyelashes. "Just hold on and I can-"

Lightning shot through the sky with a deafening boom of thunder and they shared a wide-eyed stare of mute horror as the bolt hit the bottom of the mast. The entire mast groaned and cracked apart like an old, withered tree. The crows nest shifted and lurched to the side.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out, slipping over the low banister and flying through the air.

Time didn't slow down like they said it would. No, Dean didn't get a slow-motion shot of Castiel's eyes widening and his mouth opening on a scream, his arm reaching out to the only person that could save him. Time stayed exactly the same, so that all Dean could do was watch Castiel plummet into the choppy waves and hold his hand out too late to be of any help.

Castiel disappeared beneath the black water and Dean screamed. He didn't even know what he screamed, whether it was a strangled version of Castiel's name or something not even English.

Barely a second after Castiel hit the water, Dean had leapt off of the crows nest after him.

Changing as he shot through the sheets of rain to the ocean, Dean hit the water like a brick wall and lost his breath. Sucking in water and only remembering to change from lungs to gills because of survival instinct, the merman surged towards the bottom of the sea where a tan frock coat was wrapped around the descending human.

Dean's pants ripped from the growing of his tail and he shoved them off, doing the same with his shirt when it caught on coral and wooden debris. He didn't even think of where they would end up when he saw the bubbles flow out of Castiel's mouth.

Dean straightened out to go faster and wrapped his arms around Castiel just before they hit the bottom. Dean pulled the first mate against his chest, tightening his hold when he saw Castiel's eyes drift closed. He kicked sand up around them when he pumped his tail to send them back to the surface.

When they burst above the water Dean panted from the effort and from the sudden lack of water, his gills fluttering desperately. He held Castiel against his chest, above the water, and swam on his back to go faster, his tail beating the waves that beat the two back.

Dean got to the back of the ship and grabbed the net dangling there, looking between it and Castiel calculatingly. He swore and shifted to human, throwing the unconscious first mate over his shoulder.

Dean dragged himself up the net, his arms trembling from the strain and his feet getting tangled in the holes. The wind almost blew him off of the net a few times as he clung on desperately. When he finally got to the deck, he fell to his knees and laid Castiel down.

"Cas!" he shouted frantically, patting Castiel's face and running his hands over his chest. "Come on, wake up!"

He pressed his ear to Castiel's chest and tried to listen over the loud winds whipping at the sails and making them flap wildly. Castiel's heart was beating erratically and he wasn't breathing normally.

Dean swore and placed his palms on Castiel's sternum, sitting up to straighten his arms. With a calming breath for himself, he shoved his hands down and pumped Castiel's chest repeatedly.

Dean listened to Castiel's heart and swore again, moving to Castiel's head. He squeezed Castiel's nose shut, took a deep breath, and sealed their mouths together.

Breathing for Castiel and pumping his chest repetitively, Dean whispered a constant litany of "Come on, Cas, come on, come on, come on, _Cas, come on_."

After what felt like hours but was probably a few minutes, Dean slowed in his motions. Exhaustion and desperation were sapping his strength and he hiccuped on a sob.

He dropped his head to Castiel's chest after pushing his breath into his lungs and sobbed, " _Cas_."

A deep groan echoed against his forehead and he stopped breathing. He pressed his cheek to Castiel's chest and grinned widely when another groan rumbled against him.

Dean sat up and took Castiel's face in his hands. "Cas?!" He leaned over the first mate as blue eyes fluttered open.

"De-" Castiel choked out, then coughed wetly and turned his head to hack out the water. "Ugh. How am I alive? If you can call it that..."

Dean gave a watery smile and yanked him up into a hug. "You scared me, you son of a bitch."

Castiel squeezed him back weakly, still coughing reluctantly like his throat burned. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Just don't do that again, you hear me?" Dean demanded, helping him up so they could make their way back to the barracks where the whole crew was likely anxious for their return.

Castiel nodded and swayed for a moment, then looked down at Dean and raised his eyebrows. "Dean?" he asked, looking back at Dean's face blankly. "Why are you naked?"

Dean looked down at himself and flushed brightly. "Oh, uh, shit. I forgot. I had to take them off when I jumped in after you. My tail wouldn't fit."

" _You jumped in after me_?" Castiel hissed, suddenly glowering at Dean who balked.

"Well, yeah," he spluttered. Castiel shoved him in the chest and almost fell down. Dean caught him and immediately pushed him back into a standing position, now hyperaware that he was bare in front of the first mate.

"I thought you fell in!" Castiel accused. "Why the hell would you-"

He was cut off by a crack of thunder in the still-raining clouds above them. Dean took Castiel by the shoulder and pushed them towards the stairs.

"Come on, we can argue about it below deck," he urged. "And of course I jumped in to save you!"

Castiel grumbled and pulled his frock coat more securely around himself. Dean shook his head disbelievingly.

As if he wouldn't jump in to save Castiel. If he lost another person he cared about, he didn't know what he would do. He's already lost Garth on this ship alone. And he'd lost his Mom (and his father, in all the ways that mattered) to the Devil.

Dean tripped on the deck and barely regained his footing, even when Castiel grabbed his arm to catch him.

The Devil! As in the pirate ship he was hunting down. Or was going to hunt down before this storm screwed his plans up. He was going to leave today. Should he still go...?

"Cas," Dean said slowly. "I need to leave. Now."

"What?" The space between Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "No."

"I'm gonna hunt down the Devil. I was already going to leave today. I still can, during the storm, when no one will stop me."

"I will stop you," Castiel said stubbornly, already squaring his shoulders like he's going to pick Dean up and carry him downstairs.

"Cas, come on," Dean explained, holding his hands out. "It's a good idea. I slip away and find the ship, Bobby can't tell me not to, and I'm not putting anyone else in danger."

"You're putting yourself in danger," Castiel pointed out.

Dean waved his hand dismissively. "You've trained me to fight better. And even if I get hurt, at least no one else will be."

Castiel stared at him in bewilderment, almost. "... Do you really see yourself so lowly?"

Dean huffed. "Dude, come on. Just cover for me. Make up whatever story you have to. I just... I need to kill those responsible, Cas."

Castiel lowered his head and thought for a few, long minutes. "Fine," he eventually grumbled. "I won't stop you. I'll help your brother."

Dean smiled softly and set a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Thanks, Cas." He ran for the banister and leapt off of the ship once again, Castiel watching with trepidation.

The green-tailed merman dipped underwater and swam away.


	22. Chapter 22

Castiel stared out at the dark sea where Dean had disappeared, even though he was soaked to the bone by the rain and his fall. He sighed heavily and his breath puffed out in front of him in the cold rain.

The first mate turned around and flipped the collar of his frock coat up to his neck unnecessarily. All of his clothes were wet and heavy, dark and dripping. He made his way back to the stairs to below deck and pounded his fist on the door.

"Hey, let me in!" he called, looking back out over the water and clenching his jaw. The door swung open and he shoved his way in, closing it behind him and reveling in the silence of the cabin compared to the roar of the hurricane.

The silence didn't last long. Everyone pushed towards him, urging him further inside as their questions layered over each other.

Sam grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder, then looked expectantly at the doors. "Where's Dean?"

It went quiet when Castiel didn't answer. Sam frowned down at the first mate, shifting on his feet with the foreboding squeezing his chest. "... Cas? Where's Dean?"

Castiel clenched his fists and stared at the floorboards. He gave a tight-lipped shake of his head, flinching when Sam took an unsteady step backwards.

"What?" Sam asked breathily, like Castiel had actually spoken. "No... But that's... That isn't possible. He- But... No."

Castiel's heart ached for the younger Winchester. He felt dirty and disgusting for lying. He never should have agreed to this. He should've stopped Dean, somehow.

"I..." he started, then shook his head and moved past everyone. "I'm sorry." He trudged across the hall and locked himself in his office.

Castiel took off his wet clothes and stood in the middle of his office, his hair still dripping. He shivered at the cold, then gave a full-body shudder at the memory of plunging under the sea. He would've died.

But Dean had saved him. He had just jumped in after him like he didn't care what happened to himself. Castiel touched his lips with a shaking hand and they tingled at the phantom press of Dean's mouth. He shouldn't even feel this way. He should be grateful, not fantasizing. Dean had been saving his life, restarting his heart and filling his lungs.

Well now, with Dean gone on a suicide mission, Castiel's lungs failed him again. He bent over and braced himself on his desk, sucking in air and panicking when he just felt more restricted. His hands felt numb and his vision swam.

Oh god, what had he done? Dean left to kill Lucifer, alone, and Castiel let him. Castiel had sent Dean to die.

The first mate's knees shook so hard he fell and blacked out.

When Castiel woke up hours later, it was to his older brother draping a blanket over him and attempting to rouse him.

"Gabriel," Castiel rasped.

"Hey, Cassie," Gabriel said quietly, a weak smile on his lips. "How you feeling? Did... did you collapse?"

Castiel sat up and shivered at the cold air against his still naked body, then wrapped the blanket around himself and tried to remember what had happened.

"I was thinking about Dean..." he murmured, another shot of guilt spiking through him. "I couldn't breathe. I fell... I guess I lost consciousness."

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sounds like you had a panic attack."

"A panic attack?" Castiel frowned. "I've never..."

"Well, I can't really blame you," Gabriel chuckled wanly. "I'd flip out too if my lover boy drowned."

Castiel slowly shook his head, already making up his mind. "Dean was not my lover. He isn't dead, either."

"Oh, Cas," Gabriel said softly, like he pitied his brother for lying about something so obvious. Castiel wasn't sure which part Gabriel thought he was lying about.

"No, you're wrong," Castiel insisted. "I'm not just saying that. I was- We were- He's a-" He fumbled over what to reveal, whether he had the right to expose Dean's secret or their shared conspiracy.

"Cas-"

"I need to speak with Sam," Castiel decided. Sam knew about Dean's personal secret. One less to explain then. And if Castiel was really going to betray Dean's trust, at least he'd be able to assure Sam that his brother was alive.

Gabriel searched Castiel's eyes and he stared sternly back. Gabriel finally sighed and helped him stand.

"Fine. I'll call Gigantor in. But I think you should put some clothes on first."

Castiel grunted and shuffled into his attached bedroom on only slightly shaky legs. He pulled on a dark blue shirt, black breeches, and another pair of brown, knee-high boots. He hung up his sopping clothes and decided he didn't care if the dripping water warped the floorboards in the corner.

He came back into his office to find Sam and Gabriel standing beside each other, conversing quietly. Gabriel reached out to set a hand on Sam's arm and Castiel blinked.

When he cleared his throat, Gabriel and Sam stepped away from each other and looked at him expectantly.

"There was something you wanted to say to me?" Sam questioned, looking exhausted in every sense of the word. Castiel swallowed down his guilt and nodded.

"Yes. Alone would be best." He looked at Gabriel, who held his hands up and left. Castiel stared up at Sam and wondered how to word what he was trying to say.

"Cas, what is it?" Sam frowned.

"Dean isn't dead," Castiel blurted. He relaxed when Sam straightened up hopefully.

"I knew it!" Sam tilted his head. "But... Why isn't he on board then?"

Castiel forced himself to hold Sam's gaze as he admitted, loud and clear, "He's going after the Devil alone and I let him."

Sam paused as he worked through that in his head. "... What?"

Castiel stared at the floor, images of pinning Dean there late at night flashing past his vision. "Yes. He wanted revenge and I... I trained him to fight. Dean and I are not together. When the rumor started because of our late-night meetings, we went along with it to avoid Captain Bobby from discovering our plans and stopping us."

Sam took several deep breaths, his eyes darting back and forth as he linked up the past few weeks to Castiel's confession.

"He wanted to go alone?" he finally asked, his voice neutral. Castiel nodded and he sighed. "God, he's so stupid."

Castiel tilted his head. "Yes. What?"

Sam turned away and ran his hands through his hair. "Ugh, he never asks for _help_. I'm surprised you stopped him as long as you could, frankly."

"But... I let him go. I _encouraged_ him. This is my fault." Why wasn't Sam freaking out?

Sam looked at him and his eyes softened. "No it isn't, Cas. What, you think I should hate you?"

Castiel shuffled in place and didn't answer. A large hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up. Sam was smiling sadly at him, his eyes without judgement or hate.

"It's not your fault, Cas," he said. "Dean settles on a goal and doesn't let anyone stop him. I don't blame you for getting swept up in his revenge plan. You just wanted to help."

Castiel's shoulders drooped. "Thank you." But it was his fault. He never should have agreed to this. Now he had betrayed the crew and Dean.

"Cas." Sam brought him out of his thoughts. "Where's Dean going? Where's the Devil? Where's... Lucifer?"

Castiel opened his mouth, then paused. He had already given away part of their secret. Telling Sam where his brother was going should be easy. But then they'd catch up to Dean, stop him, and Dean would hate him for it.

"I'm sorry," Castiel heard himself say. He blinked and nodded at Sam when he made a decision. "I can't tell you. Not yet, at least. We're going to give Dean a few days head start. He might reach the Devil by then, and if he gets into trouble, we'll be close behind to help him."

Sam's fingers clenched at his sides and Castiel worried for a moment that the larger man would strangle the answers out of him. But Sam took a deep breath, relaxed, and nodded.

"Please don't wait too long," Sam murmured with wide puppy eyes, "I just want my brother back. Safe."

Castiel agreed and turned away. Some of his guilt was lighter, while some was heavier. All he knew was he didn't feel well.

"I'll get you some food," Sam said, reaching for the door handle. "You haven't eaten since yesterday."

"That's my cue!" Gabriel announced through the door, swinging it open so fast Sam stumbled back.

"Gabriel! You were listening," Castiel accused.

"Oh, hell yeah, I was," Gabriel snorted. "And now I know Dean-o isn't dead. You and I have a lot to talk about, little brother. So do we." He gestured at Castiel, then Sam.

"You-"

"Food first," Gabriel interrupted, pointing at Castiel again. "You need to keep up your strength if we're planning a rescue mission for Lover Boy."

"Dean isn't-"

"I know, but I'm still calling him that. You gave me ammunition, Cassie, I'm not gonna waste it over something like truth."

Castiel sighed wearily. "Well, I am hungry."

Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Great. Let's eat."

"I'll tell the cook to start a meal," Sam chuckled. He walked past Gabriel and suddenly squeaked, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. Gabriel winked at him and Sam quickly turned and walked away. Not before even Castiel noticed his flush.

Castiel squinted at his brother. "What was that?"

Gabriel shrugged leisurely but Castiel saw how he stared over his shoulder. "Ah, just a little teasing."

Castiel tilted his head. "His fiancée just died. Sam is vulnerable and I don't think it would be very honorable to mock him-"

"I know that!" Gabriel scoffed, crossing his arms. "I know I'm the "inappropriately funny" one but I get when to ease up. The kid just looks like he needs something good, okay? That's all it is. That's it."

Castiel didn't say anything else, distracted by his stomach growling. He stalked through the door with Gabriel following him, his older brother turning into a mother hen that was pretending not to be a mother hen. Castiel finally sent him away when they reached the mess hall and Gabriel was still sticking to his side.

"Heya, Cas," Benny greeted as he set a plate of hot food in front of the first mate. He stood beside the bench Castiel was sitting in, wiping his greasy hands on his apron.

"Benny," Castiel murmured, scooping up a spoonful of beans eagerly. He had always felt uneasy with Benny, but his food was the best in all the seven seas.

"A shame Dean's dead," Benny said casually. Castiel froze with his spoon halfway to his mouth and looked up at him. Benny stared at him knowingly and raised one challenging eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Yes," Castiel said slowly, stopping himself from clenching his jaw or doing something else obvious. "He was a good man."

"Man," Benny repeated flatly. Castiel narrowed his eyes and the cook tilted his head, smirking ever so slightly. "Right."

The first mate shifted in his seat like he was ready to leap. "Go back to the kitchens, Benny. There are other people to feed."

"Oh, is that an order?" Benny drawled.

"Yes."

"Hm." He leaned in and whispered in Castiel's ear. "Next time you see Dean you can tell him I noticed the, ah, look in his eyes when we were heaving that anchor."

Castiel barely refrained from growling, dropping his spoon into his plate. "Benny. Kitchen."

"Yes, sir." Benny moved away and Castiel took a deep breath, watching him suspiciously. How much did he know?

"Castiel!" Bobby barked, stomping down into the mess hall. Castiel raised his hand and the captain moved over to him. "What's this I hear about Dean not being dead?"

Castiel looked around the mess hall to find it mostly empty. Well, he guessed it didn't really matter if anyone overheard anyway since they'd all know Dean was alive within two days.

"Dean is alive," he said, trying to keep his voice neutral. "He left. I let him. There's not much to say."

"Say it anyway," Bobby said sourly, crossing his arms. Castiel opened his mouth but he held up a hand. "Wait. Might as well tell the rest of the crew while we're at it."

Castiel nodded. Within ten minutes Bobby had gathered the entire crew on deck, he and Castiel standing beside the wheel so everyone could hear them.

"Castiel's got something to tell ya about Dean, so everybody shut up and listen," Bobby ordered gruffly. Everyone fell silent.

Castiel cleared his throat and raised his chin in a show of false confidence. "As some of you may already know, Dean is not dead. He has, however, left the ship. He's on his way to fight the Devil as we speak. I have been training him to fight in secret for fear of Bobby's disapproval and resistance. That is the only reason Dean has been visiting me at night. We are not together and we have never been together. I will disclose exactly where Dean and the Devil are in two days, to give Dean a chance of reaching them. Any questions?"

The murmuring that had started mid-speech rose to a chatter, questions being thrown at him by louder and louder voices. Finally, they were coherent enough for him to understand them.

"How will Dean get there? None of the boats are missing!"

"It's not my place to say," Castiel responded.

"Why did Dean have a hickey?"

"It was to cover up an injury."

"Why didn't Dean trust us? We were all going to fight with him!"

"I'm sure he still trusts all of you, it's just that he believed Bobby would forbid us all from fighting."

"So you're saying this is Bobby's fault?"

"No. If anyone is at fault, it's me."

"But how can you know Dean isn't dead yet? He could've died during the storm or out at sea, not to mention fighting the Devil alone! How would you know?"

Castiel froze at that. "I..." He only realized he was trembling when he wiped his hand over his face and through his hair. "I have to have faith in him to survive."

"No more questions!" Sam shouted, climbing the stairs. "I trust Castiel and my brother. They know what they're doing."

'Oh, but we don't,' Castiel thought, and hoped it didn't show on his face.

"Prepare to drop anchor for two days!" Bobby ordered. "We aren't going anywhere 'til Castiel tells us where Dean is!" He lowered his voice and set a heavy hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I hope you two know what you're doing."

"So do I," Castiel whispered hoarsely. Bobby left and he gazed out at the ocean longingly. "Please be safe, Dean. Please protect him, gods."

Sam hugged him from the side and nodded down the stairs. "Dean will be fine. We'll get him back. Come on, you should finish your food."

"I'm not hungry," Castiel muttered. It was the last thing he said for the next two days.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean's head broke the surface and he gasped for breath. He had perfected transitioning back and forth between lungs and gills over the past two days of swimming, but sometimes he didn't wait long enough for his body to adjust.

The merman's breathing evened out and he looked up at the sky. It was the middle of the night, cool and calm and twinkling with starlight. He judged the moon's and the North Star's positions in his personal parody of how sailors navigated.

"Should be there soon," he whispered. He had taken to talking to himself over the course of the past two exhausting days, lonely without a ship full of people. Occasionally some sea animal or other would swim beside him but he always moved on alone.

Dean peered into the distance and sighed in relief. The outline of Port Royal, Jamaica called to him. If you ask him, the sea is great and all and he'll always be drawn to it, but flat land and legs sounded like heaven right now.

He forced his exhausted muscles to work, striving for that strip of land that was so close and not close enough. His back ached, his arms were sore, and his tail was so overstrained he wouldn't be surprised if it fell off.

"I'm stealing a boat next time," Dean muttered, dipping underwater and re-flaring his gills. To sleep on a bed, that was all he wanted. To sleep immediately and peacefully without having to check a cave for sharks or octopi or wrap himself in a kelp forest at the risk of sea urchins and starfish clinging to him.

He remembered fondly when he had first joined the Fallen Angel. He had lost a bet to Cas and had cleaned the entire ship by himself. Ha, and he thought he knew exhaustion then.

Dean made it to the shore and heaved himself onto the sand. He flopped on his back, panting. Now what? He was naked on a strange, dangerous island, alone.

Dean sat up on his elbows, looking around. There was a small boat in the dock closest to him. Bingo.

He slid back into the water and skimmed under the surface until he reached the little boat. Crawling up the side and pulling his chin up to the banister, he listened carefully for any movement. Creaks echoed from the inside of the cabin and he made it onto the boat and into the shadows.

The door to the cabin swung open and someone stepped out. A man ambled past Dean and stopped to lean over the banister. He was gazing up at the stars with a cup of ale in his hand.

A wet hand shot up to grab his ankle. He fell back onto the deck with a holler that was immediately silenced by another wet hand.

"Easy, buddy, I just need something from you," Dean soothed, using his tail as leverage to pull and push them into the shadows.

The man saw his tail and the volume of his protests increased. Dean shushed him and shoved him back against the wall. "Shut up, I'm not a siren, I'm not gonna kill you."

"Wa' d'yoo wan'?" the man gasped, muffled against Dean's palm.

"Your clothes." Dean looked at where the cup of ale had fallen and spilled. "Food, drink. A place to sleep for one night. No questions asked." He leveled a glare on the man, who was too young to be a man now that he was looking. "Can you do that for me?"

The man, no, boy, nodded quickly and mimed keeping his mouth shut. Dean carefully let go of his mouth and nodded when he didn't scream.

"Good. Thank you."

"W-what's your name?" the boy asked. Dean hesitated before holding his hand out.

"I'm Dean. You are?"

"Samandriel." The boy cautiously took Dean's hand and shook it.

Dean's eyebrows perked up and he whistled lowly. "Hell of a name."

Samandriel shrugged. "Call me Alfie. M-my friends all do."

Dean sat up and gestured at the cabin. "Get some clothes ready. I gotta shift before someone sees me."

Alfie ran in and out of the cabin, dumping some clothes at Dean's feet. Dean thanked him and quickly changed. He looked up to see Alfie looking around exaggeratedly and avoiding his gaze. He smirked a little.

"You can look now." Dean stood up and brushed himself off. His clothes were a little tight, sure, but they fit. "Okay. Got any food? I'd kill for some meat." Alfie squeaked and he looked up. "Not... Not literally. I've never eaten anyone. Relax."

"Sorry, I've just never met a..." Alfie trailed off with a frown and a head tilt that reminded Dean of Castiel. "What are you?"

"I'm a merman."

Alfie blinked. "I thought you were dead."

Dean's expression darkened. "No, the merman you must've heard about was my friend. What's the news on him?"

Alfie looked around cautiously, then waved Dean inside. They clambered down into the cabin and Alfie prepared some food as he spoke. "There was a merman on the black market. The woman I work for noticed it in a tank when she was... shopping. It had-"

"He had," Dean corrected firmly. Alfie held his hands up in apology.

"He had a tan tail, like sand. Uh, not a very attractive face. He looked... sad. He was naked. He had gills on his neck, like yours." He seemed to realize something. "Did he have a name?"

"Garth," Dean replied, clenching his jaw. "His name was Garth Fitzgerald."

Alfie nodded quietly. It was silent as he passed Dean an apple, a cup of ale, and a large sea bass. They sat opposite each other at the table connected to the wall, observing each other curiously.

"So how'd you get a boat of your own?" Dean asked around a large mouthful.

Alfie looked down. "This isn't my boat. Or wasn't. It belonged to a woman. My master. She, uh, she was taken onto the Devil. So now I'm alone."

Dean frowned. "Huh. Sucks. I'm gonna get on the Devil and kill Lucifer tomorrow, I'll try to get her back for you." He jumped when Alfie shook his head wildly.

"No! I mean, please don't. She... wasn't a nice person. She gave me these." Alfie stood up and took his shirt off. There were lashes crisscrossing across his back, old scars and fresh welts.

Dean growled low in his chest. "Bitch. What was her name? I'll be sure to say hi. With my fists."

Alfie smiled thinly and sat down after putting his shirt back on. "Naomi. She joined the Devil pretty willingly. Ditched me here. But I'm glad. I'm... I'm free." He smiled brightly and Dean wondered if angels really existed on Earth.

"Huh. Well, good for you, buddy. I'm beat," sighed the merman. "Where can I sleep?"

Alfie ushered Dean towards the back room where there were two rickety beds. "The one on the left was Naomi's. The one on the right's mine."

Dean blocked out the rest of what Alfie was saying and passed out before his head even hit the pillow.

Dean woke up to Alfie shaking his shoulder urgently but apologetically. "Dean, Dean!" he was saying. "The Devil is leaving! Get up!"

"What?!" Dean shot up and fell out of bed. He wrestled out of the blanket Alfie must've wrapped around him and jumped up. "Shit. Thanks, Alfie. I'll pay ya back. Gotta go."

"Wait, here," Alfie said quickly. He put a watertight bag in Dean's hand. "For your clothes. I packed other provisions in it. And this." He held up a white feather and put it in the bag. "Show it to Naomi. She'll understand."

Dean nodded and grabbed Alfie's wrist in a death grip when they were back on deck. "You don't tell anyone what you saw, got it? I was never here."

Alfie nodded quickly. "Got it. Good luck on killing Lucifer, Dean."

Dean tore off his clothes, put them in the bag, and jumped off of the deck as he shifted. He wrapped the bag strap around his waist and looked around, holding his breath as his gills opened up.

The Devil was pulling out of the docks, heading back out of the port. Dean calculated their distance and speed.

"I've got time," he said, and dived further down to a colder current where schools of fish were swimming. He caught one at random and inspected it. "Sorry, pal, but I've got a debt to repay."

Dean swam back up to the surface and knocked on the side of Alfie's boat. "Heads up!" he shouted as he threw the fish onto the deck.

"Thank you! Good luck, Dean!" Alfie called back.

"You, too!" Dean grinned as he dived down and set a fast pace towards the Devil. It had only moved maybe a hundred yards further and he figured he could catch up quickly.

Dean could practically taste victory when he touched the underside of the pirate ship. He smirked and climbed up the side until his head rose above the surface. He only kept his eyes above water, squinting up at the massive cocoon of wood.

It was just after dawn, so the water was glimmering pink and gold and the ship was still mostly dark. Dean could use the shadows wrapped around the ship to his advantage.

After about half an hour of clinging to the side and using his best listening skills, Dean deduced that there were patrols along the sides of the ship every ten minutes and a lookout in the crows nest.

Dean silently pulled himself up a rope on the side of the ship and peeked his head over the banister between rounds. Besides the one in the crows nest, there was no one on deck. The open doors leading below deck were flooded with light and noise. Dean didn't want to know what they were celebrating.

Dean looked up to the crows nest. When he didn't see any movement, he realized the person was asleep. He swiftly hefted himself over the banister and slithered across the deck to hide in the shadows cast by the quarterdeck.

Now what?

Dean was still planning how exactly to fight Lucifer without dying when the girl walked into his line of sight. He froze and pressed himself against the wall, wishing he could turn invisible as he shifted and yanked on his clothes. He held his breath when her head turned towards him.

Maybe this is Naomi, Dean realized. He shrank back into the shadows but she saw him. A perfect eyebrow raised and she walked over to him leisurely.

Dean swore under his breath and took a knife out of his bag. She took out a knife as well and stopped a few feet from him.

"Well," she purred. "What do we have here?"

Dean narrowed his eyes and swung. The woman hopped out of the way and jabbed at him. He narrowly avoided being disemboweled.

They fought quickly, slashing and parrying and dancing around each other. The silver blades gleamed in the sunlight and scraped across each other repeatedly.

When the woman tripped on a rope that caught her ankle, Dean got the upper hand. He sprang forward and slammed her against the wall, holding his knife to her throat.

"Are you Naomi?" he demanded, breathing hard. He felt little nicks here and there, mistakes when he wasn't fast enough.

The woman calmly brushed her black hair behind her shoulder. "So what if I am?" she asked, her voice smoky and teasing.

Dean pressed the blade in until her breath hitched. "I'm not playing around, bitch. Are you Naomi or not?"

The woman spit on him and he wiped it off with a growl. "No, I'm not Naomi," she finally said with a satisfied smirk. "But I can take you to her."

"Why the hell should I trust you?" Dean scoffed.

"Do you have any other choice?" she asked innocently. His eyes narrowed. The moment was frozen, the only sound their heavy breath and the soft splash of the water as he thought.

Dean wordlessly shoved the knife in his pocket and backed away. She straightened up slowly and nodded over her shoulder with an ever-present smirk.

"This way, big boy." She glided around the corner and down the stairs with Dean in tow. They passed the room where the noise was loudest and the light was brightest. Dean only got a chance to glance in but he saw terrible, malicious grins and turned away.

"I need to find Naomi and Lucifer," Dean whispered, gripping the woman's shoulder. She smirked at him over her shoulder.

"Well, that can be arranged," she purred, looking at something behind Dean. He turned around just as the butt of a gun whacked against his temple. Everything went to black.


End file.
